My crazy love
by WeLoveIt
Summary: Kurt conoce a un chico nuevo en New York. Este podría ser el principio de una bella amistad.
1. ¿Comienzo?

_"La vida sorprende"._

* * *

><p>El estaba sentado en una banca de Central Park mirando como caía el agua en la fuente. Estaba completamente frustrado, lo habían plantado.<p>

(7:38 p.m.)

_No me lo vas a creer, me pasó algo increíble, luego te llamo y te cuento. Lo lamento, te lo compensaré, ¡Lo juro! _**RACHEL**

(7:40 p.m.)

_Oh, Rachel, maldita zorra, ibas a ayudarme con mi atuendo. Esta bien, debo controlar mi temperamento, creo que tomaré un helado para hacer tiempo._** KURT**

(7:45 p.m.)

_Eso es, socializa, haz nuevos amigos :P. _**RACHEL**

(7:47 p.m.)

_Oh, iré a charlar sobe el tiempo con aquella ardilla, parece realmente amigable. Jajajaj. Me lo vas a compensar. _**KURT**

Miró su celular por última vez, ¿que tan importantes cosas tenía que hacer Rachel en vez de ayudar a su mejor amigo gay con su nuevo guardarropa? Todo un misterio la verdad. Se quedó un segundo mirando al piso mientras se decidía a levantarse cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-Oye, ¿podrías ayudarme?

Una voz dulce, masculina. Kurt estaba mirando el suelo. Empezó a subir con la mirada y llegó a su rostro. Wouw, su rostro era perfecto, tenía una hermosa cabellera enrulada que le caía sobre los ojos. Unas cejas muy tupidas y grandes. Una boca gruesa y roja. Unos ojos que eran para morirse, eran color avellana, los acompañaba unas pestañas negras, no muy largas, pero hacían de ese rostro sin dudas el mejor que Kurt había visto. Cuando llegó tenía unos anteojos graciosos, eran amarillos. Se los sacó de forma un poco apresurada para poder ver mejor a Kurt. Traía un helado en la mano.

Kurt despertó de su embobamiento por fin y respondió:

-Claro, dime.

-¿Podrías decirme donde está la intersección de la Tercera y la Setenta?

-Mira haces tres cuadras para allá, doblas en diagonal y luego veras el cartel de la intersección. ¿Nuevo eh?.

-Oh, jaja, si. Soy nuevo, llegué hace unos días y buscaba la New York Film Academy.

-Oh, ¿que estudias?

-Dirección de Cine. Por cierto, Blaine.

Entonces el chico le extendió la mano a Kurt. Pero no se dio cuenta que el helado que tenía en la mano izquierda se estaba derritiendo y la bocha de chocolate se calló sobre la ropa de Kurt.

-Oh dios mío!, lo siento, lo… lo siento… Oh, dios. Que… ¿puedo ayudarte?

-Oh por dios, ¡no!, son de diseñador.

-Oh, ven conmigo.

-¿A donde?, ¿me raptaras a caso?

-No, mi apartamento está a unas dos cuadras de aquí, ven iremos a limpiarte. Lo siento.

-No importa, espero que salga.

Entonces Blaine le dió la mano a Kurt para que se levantara de la banca, este lo siguió un poco desencajado, no se imaginaba que le tomaría la mano, pero no le desagradaba la situación…

Caminaron un buen trecho en silencio, pero por fin llegaron al apartamento de Blaine. Era muy lindo su apartamento. Tocó el timbre del portero:

_-¿Si?_

Preguntaron por el portero.

-Hola soy Blaine Anderson del 3 A.

_-Oh, un momento señor._

Entraron por una gran puerta de cristal que se abrió después de un zumbido extraño. Entonces caminaron por el vestíbulo y entraron al ascensor. Blaine entró primero mirando el espejo que estaba frente a el.

-Vamos entra.

Le dijo a Kurt con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Toco el botón del tercer piso y empezó a ascender, Kurt miraba al piso con algo de timidez. Por fin llegaron, Blaine se acerco a la puerta que tenia esos números dorados que decían 3 A. Entró y le grito a Kurt desde la cocina

-Vamos!, por favor pasa.

-Que lindo tu apartamento.

- Gracias, ven sácate esa chaqueta, la lavaré muy rápido.

Kurt siguió sus órdenes. Blaine tomo la chaqueta con mucha suavidad, puso jabón en la mancha, prendió la lavadora y puso la chaqueta dentro. Pronto comenzó a girar.

-¿Un café mientras esperamos tu chaqueta?

-Está, bien.

Mientras Blaine hacía el café, Kurt lo acompañaba al lado.

-Entonces, nunca te pregunte tu nombre

-Oh, soy Kurt

-Am, y Kurt, ¿estudias?

-Pues, si, en NYADA.

-Oh, debes ser muy bueno.

-Pues si, creo que lo soy.

Kurt se había ruborizado, se miró en el reflejo de la ventana y frunció el ceño, odiaba ruborizarse.

-¿Me muestras?

-¿Cómo disculpa?

-Como cantas, ¿Me muestras?

_Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions_

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood_

_Miss "no way it's all good"_

_It didn't slow me down_

-Oh Kurt, eso fue hermoso.

-Oh, gracias.

Blaine le dio a Kurt una taza con café caliente y se dirigieron al sillón.

-Y… ¿Estas hace mucho aquí?

-Pues, un año casi.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?

-¿De cuantos parezco?

-De… 20?

-21. Jajaja

-Oh, demonios, yo tengo 20.

-Un menor!, jajajjaa

-Oh, me gusta tu chaqueta.

-Gracias!. A mi me gustan tus ojos, me recuerdan a… ARDILLAS.

_¿ARDILLAS?... ¿ardillas Kurt?, ¿enserio?, no puedes haber sonado mas patético. _Pensó Kurt golpeándose la cara despacio.

-Oh, perdón, eso fue tonto.

-No!, no por dios, fue adorable. Pues tus ojos me recuerdan al mar. Adoro ir a la playa ¿sabes?

-Oh gracias, jajaja.

Pasaron unos minutos de un silencio incomodo, cuando la lavadora sonó.

-Creo que esta lista tu chaqueta.

Dijo Blaine mientras se levantaba hasta la lavadora. Miró hacia la ventana, estaba lloviendo y ya había caído la noche.

Entonces Kurt se acercó a el mirando por la ventana.

-Mierda. Habrán taxis?

-Supongo que si, sino tal vez debas quedarte un rato hasta que sede la tormenta. No puedo dejarte ir con esta lluvia.

-Oh, está bien. Creo que si será un secuestro después de todo jajjaa.

-Si, creo que si, jajja.

Blaine tomó el teléfono, quiso llamar a la empresa de taxis, pero no le contestaba nadie.

-Creo que es la estática.

-Mjm.

Dijo Kurt mientras miraba las fotos que Blaine tenía en los porta retratos. Su madre, sus amigos, Su padre…

Blaine se acercó por detrás y miró también esas fotos con cierta melancolía.

-Los extrañas no?

-Oh, si.

Dijo Blaine mirando la foto de su padre con cierta melancolía.

-Mi padre… Nos abandonó a mi y a mi madre hace unos años, no le gustaba la idea de que su único hijo varón sea, bueno, tu sabes…

-¿Que no le gustaba de ti?, pareces buen chico.

-Pues, soy gay.

_¡Es gay!, oh si, me gané la lotería... _Dijo Kurt saltando de alegría para sus adentros_._

-Am, Bueno, también lo soy. A mi padre tampoco le gustaba la idea de que sea gay al principio, pero después aprendió a entenderme.

-Si, por lo menos no se borró del todo. Paga toda mi educación y este bonito apartamento. No quería que sus colegas pensaran que era uno de esos padres desobligados que dejan a su familia en la nada. Quedaría mal en un importante empresario.

-Mmm… Mira, no puedo darte un consejo que te ayude mucho, pero por lo menos esta vivo. Yo tengo un padre que aprendió a respetarme como soy, pero no tengo a mi madre. Murió cuando yo era pequeño. Y la verdad que aprendí a manejar el tema, pero hay momentos en la vida que necesitas mucho a tu mamá.

- Oh, Kurt, lo siento.

-No, no lo sientas, vamos.

-Está bien, ¿sabes?, me caes bien.

-¡Gracias!, tu también. ¿Te digo algo?, me encantan tus anteojos.

-¿Estos?- Dijo Blaine recogiéndolos del modular donde estaban sus llaves. –Los colecciono, tengo un montón jajajaja. Si quieres te los regalo.

-Oh, ¡gracias Blaine!

-Gracias a ti por ese consejo.

Kurt se dio la vuelta, y se encontró a ese chico con los ojos de color avellana parado frente a el. Se miraron un largo rato.

_Oh dios, este chico es hermoso. _pensó

Entonces sucedió, Blaine se acercó un poco a su rostro, y lo besó. Kurt no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo, pero no le disgustaba para nada. Kurt Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se mantuvieron así por un largo rato.

Este era el comienzo de una "_bella amistad" _…

* * *

><p>Second Fic!.<p>

Oh si. Me animé a hacer un segundo. Todavia ni terminé el primero jajjaja, pero vamos a ver que resulta. Parece la clasica historia de los dos homosexuales que se enamoran de un día para el otro. Pero despues va a traer sorpresas ;).

Oh, Sierto. Si me llego a demorar es por que estoy estudiando. Tengo que rendir el jueves, asique me tengo que poner las pilas. Pero eso si, no van a ser más de dos días de mi ausencia. Igual lo voy a compensar con dos capitulos.

Me voy porque me caigo del sueño. No se olviden de visitar_ "Ojos fugaces"._

Besos!


	2. ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

_ "-Me gustas, y mucho, no quiero que lo olvides"_

* * *

><p>-Esto… esto es raro.<p>

-Oh…

-No Blaine, no me mal entiendas, no me desagradas, al contrario, me gustas y mucho. Lo que quiero decir es que, no me suele pasar… Vamos, nunca me pasó enamorarme de una persona tres horas después de conocerla.

-¿No crees en el amor a primera vista? Dijo Blaine tomando a Kurt por la barbilla.

-Ahora si. Dijo Kurt mientras miraba a Blaine con algo de timidez en los ojos, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Blaine tomo a Kurt de la cintura y lo atrapó con otro beso.

En este momento Kurt descansa sobre Blaine sobre el sillón.

-Me gustas, y mucho, no quiero que lo olvides.

-Tu tambien me gustas demasiado Blaine.

Kurt empezó a quedarse dormido sobre el pecho de Blaine, mientras este cariciaba su cabello castaño, perfectamente peinado y suave. Blaine sonrreía cada vez que Kurt suspiraba.

* * *

><p>-MIERDA.- Dijo Kurt de un sobresalto.<p>

-Que sucede…

-Pues, amaneció, tenía que reunirme con mi mejor amiga por lo de la matricula de NYADA. Estamos aceptados pero tenemos que confirmar.

-Oh, ¿pues te llevo?

-No está bien- Dice Kurt mirando el reloj de su celular.- Caminaré está bien.

-Oye, me gusto estar contigo.

-A mi también, no perdamos el contacto, dime tu numero.

-5557892643

-Está bien, te llamo ¿si?

-No lo olvides.

Blaine dice estas palabras para luego acercarse a la mejilla de kurt y darle un tierno beso. Este le devuelve uno en los labios.

* * *

><p>(9:35)<p>

¿_Quieres decirme donde mierda estás? _**RACHEL**

(9:37)

_Ya llego. No desesperes. ¿Ya empezaste a charlar con la ardilla? ¿O todavia no enloquesiste? Por cierto, eso sentí ayer._ **KURT**

(9:39)

_¿Alguna vez te dije que tu rencor me da ternura?, por cierto, cuando llegues recuérdame de mostrarte una foto de una persona especial, me lo presentó Finn la semana pasada, me olvidé de mostrártelo, es de ensueño._** RACHEL**

(9:41)

_Oh, Tu recuérdame contarte algo, pasé la mejor noche de mi vida_**. KURT**

(9:42)

_¿Qué…? ¡KURT!. Que hiciste. ¡Cuéntame todo!, por cierto, ¿donde estas?_ .**RACHEL**

(9:45)

_Estoy llegando, te veo desde aquí, por cierto, ¿ropa nueva? _**KURT**

(9:46)

_Mjm, ¡Ven rápido!_ **RACHEL**

**-**¡Hey Rei!

-¡Hey Kurtie! ¡Vamos!, Ya llegamos tarde, de camino hablamos.

-Vamos en tu auto. No vengo con el mío.- Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

-Oh dios, Kurt, que hiciste.

Caminaron hacia el departamento de Rachel y Finn charlando.

-Nuestro año ahí va a ser magnifico.

-Mjm…

Dijo Rachel mientras abría la puerta del garaje y caminaba hacia el auto quitándole la alarma.

-¿Y Finn?

-Ya empezó con Sotheby.

-Oh, salúdalo cuando lo veas.

-¡Cierto! Mira.

Rachel sacó su celular cuando estaban dentro del auto y le mostró una foto a Kurt de ella y Finn con un chico…

_¡Blaine! _Pensó.

-Es nuevo en la ciudad, y víno hace unos días para entregar su solicitud para ingresar a Sotheby. Fue el mismo día que Finn fue a confirmarse. Y bueno, conversaron, Este chico le contó a Finn que era gay, entonces a Finn le recordó a ti, entonces lo invitó a tomar un café, y bueno, como siempre los interrumpí y cási le hago una ecena de celos. Me pareció buen chico, deberías conocerlo, canta muy bien. Por cierto, ¿que tenías que contarme?

Los ojos de Kurt estaban a punto de salirse.

-Pues… Yo… Am, Ya lo conozco. Se llama Blaine…

-Oh, ¡cuéntame!

-Am, cuando me estaba por ir ayer de Central Park, se me acercó y me pregunto algo de unas calles, accidentalmente tiró helado de chocolate en mi chaqueta , me invitó a su casa para que sacara la mancha, y… Pues pasé la noche con el.

-¡Kurtieeeeeee!, me alegro mucho por ti, ¡esto es genial!, es muy buen chico, y es muy lindo por cierto.

-Oh si. –Dijo Kurt soltando una carcajada.

* * *

><p><em>Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy There. Progreso, progreso, progreso. <em>

_Pronto mis fics seran como los de los profesionales, ya veran, denme algo más de tiempo freiuohvrewb. _

_Estaba un poco bloqueada, por eso no salió como esperaba, estoy segura que el proximo va a ser el doble de bueno!._

_Besos!._


	3. Amigos con beneficios

_ "-Yo solo huí..."_

* * *

><p>-Buenos días, ¿sus nombres?<p>

-Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel. Venimos a confirmar nuestra asistencia.

Dice Rachel con una sonrisa gigante.

-De… ¿Ohio, lima?

-Sip.

-Bien, empezaran la semana que viene. Preséntense a las 6:45, sean puntuales.

-¡Gracias!

Kurt dice estas palabras para después salir con Rachel por la gran puerta de vidrio.

-Deberiamos tomar algo. Salí sin desayunar, ¿vamos por un café?

-Oh Kurt, tu y tus cafés. Vamos. Mi auto está por allá.

Rachel se siente tan cercano a Kurt. Quizá es el hecho de que sus padres son gay y Kurt le es familiar. O es solo el hecho que son tan parecidos entre ellos. Cuando eran pequeños tenían que pelear por un solo en el Club Glee, tiempo después se dieron cuenta que Kurt y Rachel son sinónimos. Desde ese momento son inseparables.

-¿Qué harás hoy kurtie?

-Oh… No se. Supongo que iré a mi departamento para ver unas películas, no se.

-Avísame si quieres hacer algo. No se si Finn viene hoy a casa.

-Está bien.

-¿Hablaste con Blaine?

-No… ¿por?

-Y, no se. Como me contaste lo que pasó anoche, pensé que iban a hacer algo esta noche. ¿O fue solo cosa de una noche?

-Rachel!, no por dios, no soy de esos- Dice Kurt mientras deja salir una carcajada.

-Está bien, solo avísame ¿si? Me tengo que ir. Llámame y cuéntame que pasa.

-Ok. Nos vemos, ¡te quiero!

* * *

><p>(11:35 a.m.)<p>

_¿Qué haces?_ **BLAINE**

(11:37 a.m.)

_¡Adivina!_ **KURT**

(11:38 a.m.)

_Puede ser… ¿que estés en Central Park, en el banco de ayer, con un café en la mano esperando que las fuerzas del mas allá te den fuerzas para levantarte y caminar hasta tu casa?_ **BLAINE**

(11:40 a.m.)

_Ok, eso si fue raro, ¿me estas espiando?, ¿donde estas?_ **KURT**

(11:42 a.m.)

_Mira al frente…_ **BLAINE**

Miró, en la banca del frente, estaba Blaine, Sonriéndole. Casi podía verlo. Tenían la fuente que los separaba y no veía casi nada por el agua.

Caminó hacia el, estaba tan perfecto con su buzo rayado y sus anteojos negros.

-Hey!

-¡Hey Blaine!, una pregunta, ¿hace cuando que me sigues?

Dice Kurt para después soltar una risita.

-No, no te estoy siguiendo, solo me acordé de ti, estaba aburrido en casa entonces me vine a Central Park, tenía la esperanza que quizás te encontrara, y… ¡aquí estas!

-Si… jajajaja, ¿que harás hoy?

-Nada, Solo prepararme para la universidad.

-Ah, Oye, tengo una amigam, me contó sobre ti hoy. En realidad, te conoció por su novio.

-Oh… ¿Rachel?

-Si, y Finn. Finn es mí… Medio hermano.

-Ah, jajaja, Si. Lo conocí en Sotheby, iba a ir ahí antes. Me gusta cantar, por eso me pareció interesante cuando me contaste lo de NYADA. Fueron las dos primeras personas que conosí en new york.

-Oh, ¿no entraste?

-No, fui tarde, no les quedaban cupo. Decidí tarde lo que iba a hacer. New York Film Academy fue mi segunda elección, mi otra pasión es el cine. Amo ver películas, y siempre me pregunte como sería ser un director de cine.

-Yo también amo las películas. Las veo en todo momento, cuando estoy deprimido, veo películas de Disney.

-¿Disney?, Yo cuando estoy deprimido veo películas de amor, así me desahogo llorando como loco.

-Oye, cambio de tema. ¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?

-¿Tienes planeado algo?

-Te gusta ir a la playa ¿no?

-Amo hacer eso.

-Que te parece si vamos hoy a la tarde, después vemos que hacemos. ¿Te parece?

-¡Claro!, entonces, te invito a almorzar ¿si?

-Esta bien.

Blaine y Kurt caminaban uno al lado del otro. Era muy lindo pensar que los dos eran tan parecidos, no solo porque los dos eran gay, sino porque los dos habían sufrido mucho en su vida. Habían tenido que lidiar con los bravucones, y con la gente que no pensaba igual que ellos. Pero a pesar de todo ello, la vida los había hecho tropezarse y por fin se vieron el uno al otro. Después de la tormenta viene el arcoiris.

-Oye, ¿y tu donde vivías antes de venir aquí?

-¿Yo?, en lima, Ohio. Iba a una escuela privada, Dalton. Iba ahí porque en mi antigua escuela pública me acosaban. Y… Solo huí.

-Oh, En mi antigua escuela también me acosaban, me refugiaba en un Glee Club. Eran como mi familia, Rachel y Finn estaban ahí.

-¿Glee Club?, ¡Yo estaba también en el glee club de mi academia!

-Oh, esto es genial.

-Oh si.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?, ¿yo que?

-¿Donde vivías?

-En lima también.

-¿En lima?, debo haberte visto alguna vez, nunca me di cuenta

-Valla…

-¿Y cuando te diste cuenta que eras, bueno, Gay?

-A los 14 años, entré a la secundaria, y bueno era demasiado difícil. Después como te conté me uní al glee club, pero era peor, todos nos trataban pésimo, nos tiraban granizados, tenía que llevar tres cambios de ropa a la escuela, era muy abrumador.

-Pues, en mi academia, no era demasiado difícil, nuestro glee club eran como celebridades, todos nos respetaban, pero quizás era el hecho que era un colegio solo para varones.

-Hubieras empezado por ahí, jajaja.

-Creo que si. Bien, entonces, comemos, vamos a mi apartamento a buscar algunas cosas y vamos a la playa ¿bien?

-Está bien. Nunca se me ocurrió esto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues encontrara alguien como tu en nueva york, es el destino ¿sabes?

-Creo que si. Pienso lo mismo.

Entonces ahí estaban, dos chicos totalmente distintos por fuera, pero demasiado semejantes por dentro. Estaban sentado uno al frente del otro. Kurt se sentía muy feliz, el siempre decía que la vida no podía ser tan injusta con el, que después de tanto sufrimiento algo bueno le tenía que pasar, y bueno, es justo lo que pasó. Estaba en New York, en una de las universidades más importantes, con su mejor amiga, su medio hermano, y había conocido el chico de sus sueños.

Terminaron de comer, Blaine pagó la comida después de discutir con Kurt, que el tenia que pagar, porque el había invitado, Se levantaron de la mesa. Blaine se veía tan radiante, Kurt lo miraba reojo mientras iban al apartamento de Blaine. En un momento cuando estaban frente a la puerta de cristal, Blaine miró a Kurt, y le dijo:

-Cambié de idea, vamos a la playa, ¿vamos en mi auto?

-Está bien.

Caminaron hasta el garaje del departamento y Blaine le quitó la alarma al auto. Se subió y le abrió la puerta a Kurt para que subiera al lado de el.

-Estoy tan feliz de ir a la playa contigo. ¡Es genial!

-Suenas como un nene en navidad jajajajaja. A mi también me gusta hacer esto, no muy a menudo voy a la playa, creo que nunca le di importancia a cosas como esas.

-Es verdad, estoy muy entusiasmado, Deberías hacerlo, la vida tiene cosas tan bellas, y nos quedamos siempre en lo cotidiano, nunca le damos tiempo a encontrarle forma a las nubes, o a disfrutar de un momento silencioso mientras ves a las palomas como interactúan entre ellas, mirar un buen ocaso, esas son el tipo de cosas que hacen la vida magnifica.

-Es verdad.

Se mantuvieron un buen rato en silencio, un silencio tranquilizador, que indica que todo esta bien.

-Oye, ¿me muestras?

-¿Como disculpa?

-Como cantas, ¿me enseñas?

-Oh, esa frase me sonó familiar, ¡claro!

_I take these turns_

_A bit too fast_

_Trying to leave you_

_In my past_

_The CD skips_

_Our favorite songs_

_Our greatest hits_

_Just don't belong_

-Fue hermoso, no entiendo como Sotheby puede haberte rechazado…

-Oh, gracias. Amo cantar Katy Perry, es mi cantante favorita.

Kurt solo soltó una risa.

-¿Te digo algo?

-Claro…

-Me pareces un chico muy valiente. Tuvimos situaciones parecidas, pero actuamos diferente, tú hiciste lo que yo debía haber hecho, pelear, Yo huí, huir es de cobardes. Di millones de consejos sobre el hecho que hay que tener coraje y actuar rápido, pero me siento pésimo, porque nunca los puse en práctica.

-Oh, Gracias.

Entonces llegaron a la playa, se veía realmente hermosa, eran las 7:30 p.m., pronto iba a caer la noche. Ahora entendía todo, Blaine no quería detenerse en su departamento porque sabia que si lo hacia iban a perderse el atardecer.

Blaine bajó, hizo unos pasos y se detuvo unos minutos, se veía fascinado.

-Es… Hermoso.

-Lo es.

-¡Vamos!

Entonces Blaine tomó de la mano a Kurt y fueron directamente corriendo a la orilla del mar, entonces Blaine se tiró al agua, y jugaba como un pequeño niño. Miró a Kurt con esos ojos a los que no les puedes decir que no, y con esa maravillosa sonrisa, que a Kurt le parecía irresistible. Lo invitaba a sumergirse con el.

Pronto el cuerpo de Kurt estaba mojado, el agua estaba fría, pero Kurt no lo sentía. Blaine acarició la mejilla de Kurt y suavemente apoyó sus labios contra los de el. Esto hizo que Kurt se estremeciera. Era perfecto, nunca se hubiera imaginado en esa escena. Su vida era una película si, pero no precisamente de amor.

Blaine estaba acostado sobre Kurt mirando las estrellas que ya habían caído.

-Kurt…

-Dime Blaine.

-Quiero decirte algo. Quiero que sepas que me gustas muchísimo, pero no quiero ir tan rápido contigo, quiero que duremos mucho.

-Yo también. ¡Te propongo algo! - Gritó Kurt poniendo sus brazos como apoyo para poder enderezarse- Tu también me gustas y mucho, y admito que fuimos rápido. Que te parece si empezamos como… "Amigos cariñosos", y bueno, después con el tiempo iremos siendo algo más serio.

-¿Amigos cariñosos?, no entiendo.

-Tu sabes, es como, algo así como saliendo, pero no estando de novios. Como amigos con beneficios.

-Oh, pero quiero que sepas que yo esperaré por ti el tiempo que sea necesario, quiero que esto sea mucho mas que "amistad cariñosa", pero si, tenemos que empezar despacio.

-Está bien.

Entonces Blaine se levantó de su posición cómoda para sentarse y quedar frente a Kurt. Se acercó a su rostro y Besó su boca. Era extraordinario para Blaine sentir los dulces labios de Kurt en su boca. Sellaron este trato con un beso. Las estrellas eran las únicas testigos de ese hecho.

* * *

><p><em>Hola hola holaaaaaaaa!.<em>

_Estoy con los nervios de punta, me pasaron el día al jueves que viene. La profesora me quiere matarrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

_Bueno, fue lo mejor que puse hacer, estoy bloqueada todavia. Espero que les guste, es mucho mas largo y especifico!. _

_Chaupiiiiii._


	4. Nubes esponjosas

_ "Por tí, todo"_

* * *

><p>(10:37 a.m.)<p>

_Hola rei!, no te llamé ayer, hice planes de ultimo momento, perdón por dejarte plantada_. **KURT**

(10:39 a.m.)

_Está bien, veo que te divertiste, no respondiste ninguno de mis mensajes. ¿La pasaste bien con el chico de una sola noche? :P._ **RACHEL**

(10:40 a.m.)

_Fuimos a la playa freiownvre. La pasé demasiado bien desde que nos vimos por última vez. _**KURT**

(10:45 a.m.)

_Esta bien, pero creo que cuando comenzamos las clases debes ser un poco más moderado, no quiero que afecte tus notas. Oh a quien engaño, ya sueno como mi padre. Me alegro mucho Kurtieee! Espero que sigan con esto._** RACHEL**

(10:46 a.m.)

_Yo también lo espero… Recuérdame que vaya a tu casa, tengo que arreglar unas cosas de NYADA. _**KURT**

(10:47 a.m.)

_Está bien, ven esta tarde. Por cierto ¿Estas en tu departamento? _**RACHEL.**

(10:49 a.m.)

_No… :P. _**KURT**

Blaine comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, Kurt lo miraba con una sonrisa. Blaine miró a Kurt, le devolvió la sonrisa, y se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad, no entendía si el chico en el que se estaba acurrucando en sus brazos era real, o si solo era producto de su imaginación.

"_Esto es real", _Pensó mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de Kurt.

-Hola dormilón…

-Hola, ¿despertaste hace mucho?

-No, solo hace un rato, me desperté por el sonido de mi celular, estuvo vibrando toda la noche, Rachel se cansó de mandarme mensajes.

-Oh…

Blaine comenzó a estirarse para desperezarse.

-¿Te cuesta levantarte?

-No si me despierto y lo primero que veo es la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

-Oh, Blaine gracias.

-Nunca me cansaré de decírtelo, te amo.

Blaine y Kurt mantuvieron miradas unos minutos, miradas llenas de amor y cariño. Entonces el castaño se acercó a Blaine y le dio un beso.

-Deberíamos aprovechar estos últimos días de verano, pronto tendremos que empezar con las universidades.

-Si, lo vamos a aprovechar al máximo Kurtie, no te preocupes.

-¿Tienes algo planeado para hoy?

-Bien, ya vimos un atardecer juntos, contemplamos las estrellas, tuvimos un almuerzo romántico, y fuimos a pasar el mejor rato en la playa, dime tú que quieres hacer, ya hicimos todas las cosas que amo.

-Creo que será una sorpresa.

-Está bien, amo las sorpresas.

-Vamos, ¡Vístete!, es un día hermoso, ya se que haremos hoy.

-Está bien, prepárate algo hasta que yo termine.

-Okey Anderson.

Kurt se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, preparó café, y se quedó apoyando los brazos en el mesón pensando que iban a hacer hoy.

-¡Me cambiare rápido Kurt!.- Gritaba Blaine desde la habitación.

-¡Okey!

"_Lo tengo"_. Pensó Kurt mientras sonreía.

-Listo.

-¿Ya?

-Me cambié rápido para que no desperdiciemos ni un minuto

-Está bien, te diré que haremos. Iremos a mi departamento, tomaré una ducha, me cambiaré, esperaras como buen niño, y saldremos en mi auto para que te sorprendas.

-Entonces ¿vamos?

-Vamos.

Se dirigieron al departamento de Kurt Hummel, no quedaba demasiado lejos de ahí. Fueron medio en silencio, medio hablando. Cuando por fin llegaron.

Abrió la puerta después de tocar el portero. Su departamento no era tan glamoroso como el de Blaine, pero era muy lindo. Subieron por el ascensor, Kurt estaba realmente entusiasmado.

-Entra Anderson.

Kurt dejó las llaves, el abrigo y la bufanda en el sillon, entonces se fue corriendo a la ducha.

-Si quieres ve televisión, no tardare mucho.

Kurt se dirigió al baño mientras Blaine se sentaba en el sillon. El agua comenzó a golpear el suelo Kurt había dejado la puerta del baño arrimada. Blaine con mucha curiosidad, se acercó despacio a la puerta y pudo ver por la pequeña abertura el espejo que reflejaba la hermosa figura de Kurt.

Kurt tenía una figura hermosa, tenía una hermosa piel blanca y suave como la porcelana, tenía un cuerpo delgado y con mucha gracia. Se veía tan hermoso mientras pasaba jabón sobre todo su cuerpo. Blaine sentía envidia del jabón, pasaba por todos los sitios que el deseaba profundamente conocer.

Entonces Blaine comenzó a cantar:

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_She was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I've got a plan._

Lo que hizo que automáticamente Kurt sonriera. Blaine se metió al baño, comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras Kurt le sonreía.

Blaine entró a la ducha sin ningún prejuicio, quería tanto a Kurt…

Entonces comenzó a besarlo, comprobó que Kurt era lo más dulce que había probado en su vida. Entonces pronto comenzó a recorrer el caminó que el jabón había dejado hace unos segundos. Comenzó a escribir una nueva historia en el cuerpo de porcelana.

* * *

><p>Los dos estaban en el auto, con una sonrisa especial, solo ellos sabían lo que había sucedido, y lo especial que había sido.<p>

-Okey Kurt, ya me mata la intriga, ¿a donde vamos?

-Ya veras, falta poco, solo piensa que será genial.

Llegaron a una plaza. No había prácticamente nadie, solo había un camino de piedritas grises, un cantero con muchas flores de colores, y el césped más verde que Blaine había visto en su vida. Era un día hermoso en verdad.

-Oh, esto si es hermoso Kurt.

-Lo es.

Entonces Kurt salió del auto y se tiró en el césped. Blaine lo miraba con curiosidad mientras le sonreía a unos pasos. Kurt estiró sus brazos para que el chico lo siguiera. Blaine se acostó en el césped verde esmeralda, en los brazos de Kurt y miraron el cielo que tenía algunas nubes.

-No me imaginaba que te ibas a arriesgar a ensuciar tu ropa con el rocío y el césped.

-Por ti, todo.

Blaine permaneció en silencio mientras miraba al cielo con mucha intriga.

-¿Crees que tu madre te este mirando?

-Supongo que si, ahora que estoy lejos de ella, cuando me siento triste todo lo que hago es venir aquí y sentarme en ese banco a pensar en ella.

-A partir de ahora no lo harás más solo.

Blaine se acurrucó aún mas en los brazos de Kurt mientras apoyaba su quijada en su pecho. El tenía muchas heridas, heridas que Blaine quería sanar con besos amor y cariño.

* * *

><p><em>Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey gente!<em>

_Me frustré con el otro fic, por eso no subía capitulos. Pero nada que unos fics de Klaine, y Mulan no puedan ayudar._

_Okeeeeeeey, ya va tomando forma WIWI. Falta poco para la sorpresa. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy fnerpvnre. _

_No se olviden de visitar "Ojos fugaces"._

_Besos!._


	5. Ten compasión

_ "La locura es algo en verdad hermoso"._

* * *

><p>-Estoy a punto de volverme loco, mañana comenzaremos con NYADA, pueden llegar a ser muy hostiles ¿sabes?<p>

-Pero tendras a Rachel allí dentro, no sera muy difícil.

-Creeme. La primera vez que entramos, nos dieron una pequeña muestra gratis a lo que nos estabamos enfrentando. Terminamos los dos en mi auto llorando de frustración.

-Pues, si eso pasa, siempre me tendras aquí para ti. De eso no tengas dudas.

-Está bien.

Era martes a la tarde. Rachel iba a dormir a lo de Kurt para ir temprano a NYADA juntos. Lo que significaba que esos días de puro amor se terminarían. El sabía que sería como en la secundaria. No apesta tanto, pues es una universidad, se supone que son más maduros. Pero nunca se sabe…

El joven de castaño se hundió en sus pensamientos, sabía que estaba siendo una autentica _Drama Queen_. Para el moreno sería mucho más difícil. Si bien no estaba absolutamente solo, pero no tendría el mismo apoyo que afortunadamente él tenía. Sería mucho más difícil entrar a una universidad completamente nueva, sin nadie conocido adentro. Debía dejar una vez por todas todos sus asuntos problematicos y ser un apoyo para Blaine, realmente lo nesecitaba.

-¿Estas preocupado _Blainey_?

-¿Por?

-No lo sé, por entrar a una universidad sin tener absolutamente a nadie allí dentro.

-No, la verdad que no. Se que puedo sortearlo si te tengo aquí afuera para ayudarme. Es más, creo que me preocupa más la idea de que entres a NYADA y que una semana después me mandes una foto de tu y de un chico juntos.

Una carcajada brotó de los labios de Kurt. Aún así lo miró a los ojos.

-Eso nunca pasrá te lo prometo. Eres el único para mi, te lo aseguro.

-Eso espero Kurtie.

Como ya era una costumbre, esos labios se juntaron para hacerse uno. La boca de Blaine concordaba perfectamente con la de Kurt. Ellos lo sabían, sabían que en algun momento el ambar y el celeste se encontrarían y harían magia solo para ellos.

* * *

><p>-Está bien, tratemos de controlar las ansias. Llegamos, saludamos nos sentamos y tratamos de mesclarnos con la gente.<p>

-¿Eso salio de la boca de Kurt Hummel?

Kurt la miro y rodo los ojos riendose.

-Esta bien, Hummel y Berry jamas podrían pasar inadvertidos, lo sé.

-_Demonios_ que lo sabes Kurtie.

-Solo no puedo evitar comportarme como un niño que ingresa a su primer día de primaria.

-Tranquilo Hummel, estoy aquí por algo, soy tu hermana, nunca nos alejaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien Berry.

Se hecharon una mirada un poco ansiosa antes de salir del auto. Rachel le regaló una sonrrisa de dimensiones inimaginables. Como era posible que Rachel Berry pudiera sonreír tan grande, Kurt no recordaba que tuviera esa bocota. _Oh, si_. Para hablar tenía una bocota aun más grande.

Caminaron hasta la puerta de cristal que ya habían cruzado antes, esperaron unos minutos, se miraron, trantando de esconder sus nervios, sonrieron y solo dijeron casi en coro:

_"Vamos"_

El vestíbulo estaba lleno de chicos y chicas, un bullicio hizo que Kurt hiciera una mueca de disgusto. Veía a tantas personas alli que solo quería imaginarse que hacía Blaine en este instante, como la estaba pasando, el tambien debería estar nervioso.

Kurt lanzó un suspiro sonóro, miró a Rachel para que se acercáran al vestíbulo y pidieran sus datos de que debían hacer. Rachel se acercó sola mirando a Kurt con una sonrrisa, sabía que a el castaño le desesperaba el ruido, aunque se halla acostumbrado a ella.

-Me quedaré por allá Rei.

-Esta bien bebe.

Kurt solo tomo el cintillo de su bolso firmemente con las dos manos mientras buscaba un lugar para sentarse. Había un gran sillon de cuero, se dirigió hacia alli con otro gran resoplido.

-¿Tu novia?

Kurt se sorprendió a escuchar estas palabras, ¿a caso no era absolutamente obio que era 100% gay?. Aún así para asegurarse de que esas palabras estaban dirigidas hacia el, dirigió su mirada hacia su izquierda. Había un chico, con el cabello rubio obscuro, sus ojos azules se posaron inmediatamente en el con una sonrrisa de lado.

-No… no, no es mi mejor amiga. ¿A caso no esta a la vista? Soy gay.

-Lo supuse cuando vi esos zapatos de diseñador. Preguntar hubiera sido descortez.

-Oh, Kurt… Kurt Hummel.

-Pues, soy Sebastian Smythe. Jugamos para el mismo bando, por cierto.- Sebastián le dio un guiño rapido.

-Oh, bien…

Esta pequeñisima conversación fue interrumpida por Rachel que venía mirando unos sobres blancos que tenía en la mano.

-Esta bien, tenemos algunas clases compartidas Kurt. Aquí estan todos los datos… _Oh._

Sebastián solo miró a Rachel con una sonrrisa muy grande. Rachel lo miraba muy curiosa, lo estaba interrogando con la mirada.

-Rei, Sebastian, Sebastian, Reachel.

-Un placer.

-Lo mismo digo…

-Creo que deberíamos irnos Reachel. Nos vemos más tarde Sebastián.

Entonces Kurt se levantó de su asiento absolutamente en silencio.

-¿Estabas teniendo un poco de diversión?

-Okey, tu estas absolutamente loca. ¡No Rei, estaba conociendo un amigo, solo un _amigo!. _No quiero destruir lo que tenemos con Blaine solo por un capricho.

-Eso espero Kurt...

* * *

><p><em>Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpresa!, era algo evidente, pero ya verán.<em>

_¿Que les pareció?, ¿Que creen que pasará? ¿Les gusta la aparicion de Sebastian?. Ya lo veran people!._

_Por cierto, ¿Vieron 3x14?, casi me muero cuando lo ví, por lejos el mejor capitulo de glee en el fuking world._

_Me voy antes de que me desvanesca del hambre. No me extrañennnn!, tengo más tiempo, nuevas ideas de mi crazy mind. Oh yeah._

_Chaupiiiii!_

**_"Ni Blaine, ni Kurt, ni Sebastian, ni Rachel ni nada de Glee me pertenecen. Ellos les pertenecen a Ryan Murphy. (Blaine y Kurt son mios)"._**


	6. Siguiente nivel

_ "La vida no puede ser más divertida"_

* * *

><p>Kurt sabía muy bien que apenas llegaría a New York que conocería a muchas personas, quizás como el, quizás absolutamente diferentes. Solo se sentía afortunado, no había encontrado problemas por ahora.<p>

Las palabras de Rachel aún retumbaban en sus oídos. No lo entendía completamente, pero de que lo había puesto a reflexionar era seguro. El jamás haría algo para lastimar a Blaine, el era demasiado bueno con el para echarlo todo a perder. Además, no había de que preocuparse, acababa de conocer a Sebastián, y lo unico que sabía de el era que ese chico es absurdamente guapo y _gay. _Si, con Blaine se habían enamorado apenas dos horas de haberse conocido, pero con Sebastián no hubo ningún flechazo de amor a primera vista. No había porque mirar más allá, quizás solo era un chico que estaba solo en New York y quería conocer gente como el.

(9:35 a.m.)

_Todavía no recibí ninguna foto, ¿Eso quiere decir que esta todo bien?_ **BLAINE.**

(9:37 a.m.)

_Más que bien Blainey. Te llamaré cuando termine, te extraño. _**KURT**

(9:40 a.m.)

_Está bien Kurtie, si algo sale mal, no dudes en llamarme__**.**_** BLAINE**

El chico castaño de los ojos Celestes quedó mirando por un instante ese mensaje con un brillo en sus ojos. Esto confirmaba que su reflexión anterior no había sido en vano.

* * *

><p>-Está bien alumnos, mi clase no será fácil. No regalo notas así como así, deben sudar el 10, claro si quieren llegar a Brodway algún día y estar parados en ese magnifico escenario recibiendo aplausos.<p>

El timbre sonó, Kurt dió un gran resoplido de tranquilidad, estaba comenzando a adormecerse. El profesor solo hablaba de todas las estrellas que habían salido de esta universidad, y lo afortunados que éramos de estar aquí. No era que a Kurt no le importara, solo que el sabía de memoria la lista de sus ídolos que habían salido de allí.

Kurt tomó sus cosas y se levantó del pupitre. Mientras salía por la puerta, sintió una mano en su hombro, se sorprendió con lo que encontró:

-¡Oye!

-¿Disculpa?

-Oh, lamento si te asuste, solo es que te vi en el grupo de los nuevos, y quería invitarte a una Bienvenida que se hará en mi casa, hoy a las ocho, todos los nuevos estaremos allí, para poder socializar un poco, será magnifico. Por cierto, Harmony.

Frente a él había una chica bajita, con unos rizos obscuros y unos ojos celestes. No paraba de hablar, y por su forma de vestir, hubiera jurado que podría ser el clon exacto de Rachel. Contuvo las ganas de reírse solo por no quedar como un desquiciado, solo sonrió.

-Oh, bien, creo que allí estaré. Soy Kurt, Kurt Hummel.

-Está bien, te espero, te divertirás, te lo prometo.

La morena estiró su brazo con un volante en la mano con mucha escarcha. Kurt la agarro con suavidad y luego la chica se fue caminando muy alegremente. No dudó ni un segundo en tomar su celular y empezar a escribir un mensaje a Rachel.

(10:38 a.m.)

_¿Vas?_** KURT**

(10:40 a.m.)

_¡No me lo pienso perder! A las seis estoy en tu casa y vemos los atuendos._ **RACHEL**

(10:43 a.m.)

_Solo ten cuidado con el alcohol, no quiero que se repitan los accidentes en Lima. Jajaja, te espero Rei._ **KURT**

(10:45 a.m.)

_¡Demonios que no lo olvidas! Está bien._ **RACHEL.**

(10:47 a.m.)

_Yo me voy yendo, ya terminé. Un beso_.** KURT**

(10:48 a.m.)

_Está bien, a mi me faltan un par de horas. Besos._** RACHEL**

Kurt caminó hacia el apartamento de NYADA, y se dirigió hacia su auto. Solo podía pensar en como le estaba yendo a Blaine, quería llamarlo, pero quizás no era un buen momento.

Al castaño nunca le emocionaba la idea de las fiestas, pues, su frágil organismo jamás aguanto mucho el alcohol. Había tenido borracheras, si, pero habían sido terribles. Por lo que la mayoría de las veces solo tomaba una cerveza y cuidaba de los borrachos de sus amigos que tomaban demasiado y se reía de las tonterías que decían.

Pronto llegó a la calle de su departamento, estacionó en el garaje del edificio. Desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y miró su telefono antes de bajar. Tenía una foto de el y sus amigos de Lima antes de irse a New York. Miró el reloj, daban las 11:30.

Se apresuró a subir a su departamento dando un rápido saludo al recepcionista que se encontraba un poco cansado, aún así le dio una sonrisa.

Ya dentro del departamento, Kurt se desplomó en el sillon azul que hacia juego con las paredes. Tomó su celular y empezó a buscar a Blaine en su lista de contactos, presionó _send _y el telefono solo tubo que dar tres tonos antes de que obtuviera respuesta del otro lado.

_-Hola Kurtie…_

-Hola Blaine. Te extrañé

_-Yo también, ¿Te fue bien?_

-Si, algo así, los profesores parecen muy estrictos.

_-¿Si?, todo irá bien, ya veras. Yo estaré alli en primera fila en Brodway para tu gran debut._

Kurt soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cómo te fue a ti?

_-Oh… Pues muy bien, me encontré con uno de mis mejores amigos de la escuela, también tomó esta universidad como ultimo recurso._

-¿Si?, ¡Genial!, no estarás solo ahí adentro después de todo.

_-Afuera tampoco…_

-Exacto, Aquí me tienes, ¿Estas libre?, quiero verte.

_-Em… Si, estaba preparando unas cosas, ven dentro de un rato así acomodé mi casa, es un desastre._

-Bien, una hora ¿te parece?

_-Okey, entonces en una hora te espero. Te amo Kurtie._

-También yo Blainey.

Una vez finalizada la llamada, el castaño apoyó su celular sobre la mesa ratona, la pereza le ganó y decidió quedarse un rato largo allí hasta irse quedando dormido.

Un rato después se levantó de un golpe, no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado. Miró su celular rápidamente pasándose la mano por la nuca distraídamente. Eran las 12:00. Tenía que moverse rápido. Tomó una ducha rápida y se dirigió hacia su auto. Una vez alli, condujo hasta la casa de… ¿su novio?, ¿su cita?, ¿su amigo con derecho a rose? No sabía exactamente que eran. Kurt decidió que hoy lo averiguaría.

No tardó mucho en llegar. Dejó su auto al frente del edificio. Bajó y caminó hacia el portero plateado de afuera. Toco el 3 A, y no esperó mucho tiempo al recibir una respuesta.

_-Pasa Kurtie_

Kurt abrió una vez más la puerta pesada de cristal después de un zumbido muy extraño. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el ascensor y pronto ya estaba al frente de la puerta que separaban a el y a Blaine. Tocó la puerta y pronto descubro al moreno parado frente a el con una enorme sonrisa.

Rápidamente y sin decir una sola palabra, Blaine tomó a Kurt por las caderas y la atrajo a el con un beso torpe pero intenso. Kurt hundió sus manos en los rizos despeinados del moreno que tenía en frente. Blaine comenzó a presionar su cuerpo con el del castaño hasta quedar completamente pegados. Kurt comenzó a dar pasos vacilantes hacia atrás mientras sus bocas y sus lenguas jugaban. El castaño sintió el borde de la mesada en su espalda. Algo en Kurt agradeció que respirar sea una necesidad, el _entusiasmo _de Blaine se estaba haciendo evidente en la parte baja de su anatomía.

-Blaine… yo.

Blaine interrumpió a Kurt con un suave beso.

-Está bien Kurt, está bien, tranquilo.

Kurt le regaló una mirada un poco avergonzada y el moreno tomo su mano y lo dirigió al sillon.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta…

-Dime Blaine.

-Pues, hace unas semanas dijimos que éramos amigos con derecho a rose para que nos conozcamos y todo lo demás ¿no?

-Si…

-Pues, pasó casi un mes, ¿Qué somos exactamente ahora?

-Creo que ya deberíamos hacer un poco más serio esto. Tú me gustas mucho y no quiero esperar más.

-Entonces estamos… ¿saliendo?

-Si, creo que si.

Blaine solo le dio al castaño sentado muy cerca de el una mirada llena de brillo y le dio un tierno beso. Kurt solo lo abrazó con mucho amor.

* * *

><p><em>Currrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsi, Ah hola!. <em>

_Empiezo danda gracias por esos reviws tan lindos que me mandaron, tenía mis fics un poco olvidados, pero aproveché el tiempo para aclarar mi friking mind y oensar muy bien el proximo capitulo, estaba pensando en ponerlo un poco más interesante, pero así se acuestan con mucha intriga y mañana desse sorprendan con mi genialidad. Trabajo en una nueva historia, Oh yeah. Pronto la veran rondar por aqui._

_Okey beatifull people. Nos vemos mañana, ahora tengo mucho más tiempo y podré actualizar si dios quiere todos los días._

_Besos!_


	7. Llegan los problemas

_"Party every day"_

* * *

><p>Blaine se encontraba en los brazos de Kurt acurrucado después de una problemática preparación del almuerzo. Pronto el moreno comenzó a despertarse, miró a Kurt que todavía estaba ahí, sonrió y lo besó en la frente. Los truenos anunciaban que esa iba a ser una noche tormentosa. El castaño se sobresaltaba con cada trueno, lo que hacía que se acurrucase más.<p>

Kurt odiaba los días lluviosos, se le electrificaba el cabello, las gotas de lluvia arruinaban su atuendo y el barro ensuciaba sus zapatos. Blaine no sabía si era egoísta decir que amaba los días tormentosos solo porque a Kurt solo le daban ganas de quedarse acurrucado en la cama compartiendo el calor.

El castaño comenzó a despertarse, empezó a abrir lentamente sus celestes ojos. Un pequeño rayo de luz de la cocina se filtró por sus pestañas, lo que hizo que escondiera su pálido rostro en el pecho tostado por el sol de Blaine. El moreno solo sonrió.

-Hola Kurtie…

Kurt miró a Blaine con el ceño fruncido pero sonriendo.

-Blaine…

-Nos quedamos dormidos.

-Mjm… Demonios, ¿que hora es?

-Am… Las 5:30 p.m.

-Oh no, tengo que irme, Rachel irá a mi casa para prepararnos para la bienvenida de NYADA

-Oh… Kurt. Solo cuídate ¿si?

-Prometo que me cuidaré, te llamaré Blainey.

El castaño depositó un suave beso en los labios del moreno y solo se fue muy apurado.

* * *

><p>Kurt sintió que en la casa retumbaba el timbre. Cuando abrió descubrió a su deslumbrante mejor amiga parada en frente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, un late en la mano y un bolso colgado del hombro.<p>

-Pasa Rei.

-Fue un día largo, solo espero que esta fiesta lo valga.

-Si… Me costó una noche con Blaine, ya lo extraño.

Rachel rió ruidosamente mientras sacaba su atuendo del bolso y lo dejaba sobre el sillon

-Hablé con una chica y sus extraños amigos hace un rato. Parece que no son así como nos imaginábamos.

-Créeme, son muy parecidos en algún punto a nosotros.

-Hey Kurtie, iré a tomar una ducha.

-Okey.

Después de dos horas de tratamiento de cabello y piel de ambos, los dos estaban listos para la fiesta.

Rachel llevaba un vestido corto blanco, unos zapatos negros, y una campera de hilo liviana por si acaso. Kurt llevaba un suéter azul, unos de sus favoritos, un pantalón blanco increíblemente ajustado que dejaba en evidencia su figura, y unas zapatillas negras.

Después de echarle un vistazo al espejo por última vez se dirigieron al auto de Kurt. Luego de tomar unas cuantas calles erróneas que hicieron que el viaje sea más largo de lo previsto, llegaron a una gran casa decorada por luces de colores y algunas guirnaldas, la calle estaba ocupada por muchos autos estacionados, y la gente comenzaba a entrar. Caminaron hasta la puerta, que estaba abierta. Allí se encontraba la anfitriona recibiendo a todos los invitados.

-¡Bienvenidos!, pasen por favor. Todos están en el patio trasero, ¡se divertirán mucho!

Los dos jóvenes solo dieron una gran sonrisa a la morena parda frente a ellos y caminaron por el pasillo que dirigía hacia el patio. De pronto el castaño se topó con la figura poco familiar de Sebastian que se encontraba en la cocina, apoyado en la mesada al lado de las bebidas con una botella de cerveza en su mano. Cuando Sebastian encontró a Kurt, le lanzó una gran sonrisa y se acercó a el.

-¡Hey Kurt!

Kurt estaba solo, Rachel no le había prestado mucha atención y había seguido de largo hacia el patio. Sebastian ya se encontraba frente a el

-¡Hola, Sebastian!

-Esperaba verte por aquí, no sabia si mi hermana te había invitado.

-¿Tu… Tu hermana?

-Oh, si, Harmony es mi media hermana, nuestros padres compraron esta casa para los dos, pero yo me fui a un departamento, así podía vivir.

-Parece una linda chica.

-Lo es… Yo no.- Sebastian le guiñó un ojo a Kurt

El castaño alzó las cejas, sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.

-En fin, ¿Vamos afuera?

-Vamos…

Llegaron al patio y pudieron ver pronto la multitud de chicos que bailaban desenfrenadamente gracias al alcohol. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada, para luego darse cuenta que lo hacía en vano, no conocía a nadie ahí.

Sebastian lo llevó a la barra donde se sentaron en las banquetas altas mientras miraban a las personas.

-¿Te diviertes?

-Mjm…

-¿Tomas algo?

-No, creo que paso.

-¡Vamos, estas para divertirte!

El joven rubio le alcanzó un pequeño trago de color rojo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Creo… Creo que algo no me hará mal.

-Esa es la actitud, Kurtie.

Pronto un pequeño trago con sabor a frambuesas se convirtió en botellas y botellas de diversos colores, esto hizo de Kurt un joven alegre, despreocupado y desenfrenado.

El castaño bailaba frenéticamente al lado de Sebastian.

-¡Atención chicos! Empecemos a conocer las nuevas voces. Quien quiera subir a cantar, está invitado.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo, yo! ¡Quiero cantar!

Kurt se acercó al escenario alegremente mientras alzaba la mano alocadamente. Harmony le dio la mano para ayudarlo a subir con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pronto le entregó el micrófono y lo dejó solo para que haga lo suyo.

_-She never been on a flight, She never been in a limousine_-Lanzó una Mirada picara a Sebastian-_And now she's living the life Popping bottles in LA._

_-She's dancing up on the table Got everybody's attention- _Una risita torpe escapó de sus labios-_She broke my hands on her body And now she's whispering in my ear._

_-This is a best night of my life. And I wish this between you and I. Cant last for ever._

_-Make last is for ever, Make last is for ever, Make last is for ever, Make last is for…_

Pronto la canción llegó a su fin. Kurt no acostumbraba cantar LMFAO, pero estaba en una fiesta, debía cantar algo que todos conocieran. Una oleada de aplausos inundó el patio. Bajó a tubos y solo se dirigió hacia la cocina para buscar algo para tomar. Al llegar, se encontró con muchas botellas de colores, tomó una azul y la puso muy cerca de sus ojos, no podía leer las pequeñas letras.

-Estupidas letras, porque demonios son tan pequeñas.

Sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Me… gusto tu presentación…

-Gracias, ¿quieres decirme que demonios es esto?

-La verdad, no tengo idea.

-Solo espero que no sea detergente.

Sebastian tomó a Kurt por la cintura y apoyó su cara en su espalda.

-Hueles bien. Y oh por dios, que bien te queda este pantalón.

El castaño empezó a dar pasos vacilantes hacia el living con Sebastian colgado de atrás y la botella en la mano. Cayeron de repente y quedaron los dos sentados con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Repentinamente comenzaron a reírse.

-Debo tener un arcoiris en mi estomago.

Sebastian balbuceaba algo mientras apoyaba su cara en el hombro de Kurt. El castaño no paraba de darle sorbos a la botella.

-Me quiero levantar pero estos estupidos pies no están.- Sebastian se reía frenéticamente mientras decía esta frase que casi se le entendía.

Kurt comenzó a intentar levantarse, logró ponerse de pie. Sebastian se quedo tirado en el piso.

-Vamos Seb, quiero ser una súper estrella.

-¿Aquí?

-Es un comienzo, tonto.

Kurt tomó de las manos al castaño y lo puso de pie. Sebastian en una maniobra increíble puso a Kurt contra la pared y apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

-Odio esto, realmente lo odio.

-Que cosa, Seb.

-Estar enamorado, es una estupidez.

El chico contra la pared miró al rubio con la cabeza en su hombro, algo de conciencia volvió a su cabeza.

-Vamos a sentarnos, no puedo mantenerme de pie. Dame una mano

Sebastian alzó una mano ausentemente.

-Muy gracioso, vamos.

Sebastian se colgó del cuello de Hummel. Decidió dirigirse a las escaleras y por algún motivo subirlas haciendo malabares para evitar que los dos rodaran por las escaleras. Kurt abrió una de las puertas al azar y se encontró con un cuarto perfectamente decorado.

-Bienvenido… a mi maldito mundo.

Kurt entró y desató a Sebastian de su cuello, empezó a mirar todo con mucha curiosidad.

Pronto sintió que unos brazos lo atrapaban contra la pared. Sintió unos labios tibios contra los suyos. Un calor empezó a subir por sus mejillas, por todo su cuerpo en realidad.

No sabía que hacer, estaba muy embriagado, pero aún así sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy mal. Aunque debía admitir que Sebastian si sabía como moverse. Sus labios y sus lenguas estaban combatiendo una guerra campal.

Sus cuerpos se encontraban _demasiado _pegados. Sintió la erección de Sebastian rozar su pierna, lo excitó aún más. Sebastian empezó a dar pasos vacilantes hasta tropezar con su cama. El joven rubio terminó sobre Kurt con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, Kurt no sabía si era culpa del alcohol. Pero le agradaba en algún punto lo que estaba pasando.

Sebastian se inclinó un poco para mirarlo bien, le lanzó una mirada picara y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras hundía sus manos en su cabello castaño ya desordenado por toda la situación.

-Me gusta cuando tienes el cabello desordenado, es más _sexy- _Sebastian hablaba entre beso y beso que excitaba a Kurt cada vez más.

-Esto está mal, Seb.

-Vamos, dirás que no te gusta.

-Demonios que me gusta, pero, esta mal, tengo novio.

-Si no te molesta a ti, tampoco a mí.

-Ese es el problema, eres increíblemente guapo y vaya que sabes como moverte. Pero me importa.

-Ya te hubieras ido si te importara…

Sebastian dejó su cuello en paz, miró el rostro de Kurt que se encontraba sonrojado. Comenzó a reír frenéticamente. El castaño también empezó a reírse.

* * *

><p><em>Oh fuking yeah!. Lo púse más picante para que no se aburran de tanta ternura, ahora vienen los problemas chicas!. Le púse más detalles como me aconsejaron, espero que haya quedado bienn. Se empieza a poner interesante. Me estoy volviendo loca por la espera del 3x15, parece que va a ser un capitulo especialmente para los Anderson, aparece el hermano mayor de Blaine que es MATT BOMER!, Oh si, y tienen como recuerdos de cuando eran pequeños WIWI. <em>

_Bueno me voy chicas, nos vemos mañana si dios quiere!. Besos!._


	8. Esto recien comienza

_"When I see your face"_

* * *

><p>El castaño intentó abrir los ojos. Se sentía fatal. Cuando logro hacerlo, un rayo de luz que ingresó por la ventana, lo que hizo que cerrara sus parpados violentamente mientras recibía una fuerte punzada en su cien. Giró intentando que su rostro quedara en total penumbras. Luego, por fin abrió sus ojos luego de un esfuerzo sobrehumano.<p>

A juzgar por las sabanas, esas no era su cama. Quizás se había quedado en lo de Rachel, o quizás en lo de Blaine. Lo que no recordaba era el viaje en auto, en realidad recordaba poco y nada, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaban totalmente incompletos.

Recordaba haber llegado.

Recordaba haber hablado con Sebastian.

Recordaba la multitud enloquecida y sus extrañas bebidas

Recordaba haber cantado una estupida canción sin sentido.

Recordaba… Oh, oh, _oh… _Que demonios había hecho.

Intentó incorporarse en la cama, lo logró, pero todo le daba vueltas. Solo quería juntar fuerzas de dios sabe donde e irse de allí, se sentía realmente avergonzado de lo poco que recordaba. Su espacio personal era muy delicado, solo con Blaine habían compartido una cama más de dos veces, y no necesariamente _haciéndolo_, y ni si quiera podía recordar si aquello que había pasado se había extendido a mayores. Solo quería escapar, ya se imaginaba todo lo que vendría.

La puerta se abrió delicadamente. La delgada figura de Sebastian se hizo visible en el cuarto oscuro.

-¿Kurt? ¿Estas bien?

-No, todo me da vueltas.

-Es entendible con todo lo que tomaste, ¿Quieres un analgésico?

-No… Estoy bien. Sebastian, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente anoche?

-Depende de que quieras saber, ¿Recuerdas algo?

-Algo, casi nada, pero debo saber _exactamente _que demonios pasó.

-Solo nos besamos y te quedaste dormido, nada de que preocuparse.

Kurt se encontraba totalmente sonrojado, su rostro resaltaba como un faro en el cuarto.

-¡Es de que preocuparse! ¡Tengo novio, estaba ebrio y te aprovechaste!

-¡No me aproveché, jamás haría algo así! También estaba ebrio, solo paso…

-Solo… Debo irme.

El castaño totalmente perplejo se levantó después de un esfuerzo sobrehumano y comenzó a juntar sus cosas que estaban a simple vista, lo demás no le importaba si se lo dejaba, solo debía escapar.

Cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras sintió una pequeña fuerza en su muñeca ejercida por las manos no tan delicadas de Sebastian.

-Kurt… Espera. Yo… Lo siento.

-Luego hablamos, debo irme.

El joven solo soltó la muñeca de Kurt con mucha suavidad y lo dejo irse. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras y pudo observar que la casa se encontraba totalmente vacía, había vasos de plástico rojo y botellas tirados por todos lados. Abrió la puerta y sin darse cuenta dio un fuerte portazo. Una vez afuera, se dirigió hacia su auto, entró y se quedó mirando su celular, eran las 2:15 p.m. No había llamado a Blaine, no sabía con que cara llamarlo.

* * *

><p>El castaño se encontraba en su habitación con una almohoada en la cara. Su celular sonó, el joven solo gruñó, sabía exactamente quien era. Miró su celular perezosamente y confirmó su pensamiento. Era Blaine, no tenía ánimos de atenderlo, pero era lo meno que podían hacer.<p>

-Hola…

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, Blainey, solo me siento fatal.

-¿Mal momento?

-No, por dios ¿Quieres venir?, te extraño.

-¡Si!, estoy ahí en… 20 minutos, ¿te parece?

-Si, suficiente para una ducha.

-Okey, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos Blaine.

Pronto se encontraba en la ducha, estaba aterrado por lo que iba a hacer con Blaine. No sabía como actuar exactamente, no sabía si mentirle, si contarle, si no contarle, solamente no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer exactamente, era nueva esta situación, jamás había sido infiel, y no esperaba empezar con la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Algo era seguro, debía hacer algo y pronto. Debía tranquilizarse y pensarlo muy bien

El agua comenzó a golpear el piso del baño. Comenzó a quitar todo rastro de mala noche de su cuerpo y su rostro. Terminó y se cambió rápidamente.

El timbre resonó en toda la casa haciendo que a Kurt le diera una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, estaba su radiante novio mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Blaine, pasa.

-Hola Kurtie.

El castaño se sentó en el sillon, Blaine lo imitó.

-Lo tuyo no es solo cansancio ¿me equivoco?

El ojiazul apoyo su cara en las manos y suspiró fuertemente.

-No…

-Vamos Kurt, dime que pasó.

-No es demasiado grave, pero no se como puedas llegar a reaccionar.

Blaine tomo las manos de Kurt y las entrelazó con las suyas para dejar su rostro al descubierto, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, y algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Lo que sea, Kurt, cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes decírmelo.

No sabía como hacer aquello. Blaine solo lo abrazó fuerte y apoyó la quijada en su cabello castaño.

-Dímelo Kurt.

-Anoche yo… Me emborraché, me descontrolé… Creo que besé a un chico que conocí hace unos días. Yo… Lo siento Blaine, lo eché todo a perder- Comenzaba a sollozar de vuelta.

Blaine estaba totalmente inexpresivo, no decía una palabra, al parecer estaba digiriendo la situación, pero aún así no soltaba a Kurt.

-Tu… Te emborrachaste…

Blaine lo miró a los ojos, parecía un muñeco, no demostraba sentimiento alguno, solo pestañaba y lo miraba.

-¿Tomaste porque querías o te obligaron?

-No lo recuerdo, me siento mal.

-¿No lo recuerdas?...

-¿Blaine…?-Susurró.

-Mira Kurt- Logró reaccionar- Se lo que es una noche de descontrol, se lo que es una borrachera, lo hice más de una vez. Pero además se la clase de persona que eres. Confió en ti, confío en que no lo hiciste intencionalmente, solo te pido que no lo repitas, no por mi, sino que podría hacerte mal ¿si?

_Eso si fue fácil. _Kurt lo miraba atónito aún con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Lo unico que pudo hacer es abrazar al moreno fuertemente.

-Vamos a acostarnos ¿si?, estas cansado.-Blaine decía mientras acariciaba sus mejillas llevándose consigo las saladas lagrimas

El castaño tomó la mano de Blaine y lo llevó hacia la habitación. Una vez allí, se acurrucó en los brazos de su novio.

-Blaine yo…

_-Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains, knew I wouldn't forget you-_Cantaba cási en un susurro y besó su frente- _And so I went and let you blow my mind_

_-Your sweet moving…_

Kurt comenzó a quedarse dormido, Blaine le sonreía con dulzura. Sonrió, sintió que una lágrima bajaba por la mejilla del castaño aunque sonreía.

_-The smell of you in every single dream I dream, knew when we collided you're the one I have decided, who's one of my kind…_

-Te amo, Blaine- Kurt se había quedado dormido.

* * *

><p>Blaine estiró la mano a la mesita de luz donde se encontraba su celular. Miró la hora, daban las 5:30 p.m. El también se había quedado dormido.<p>

Aprovechó esos minutos para pensar, Kurt se veía tan cómodo, no iba a molestarle.

El quería algo de verdad con el castaño, y no iba a dejar que una estupidez como esa lo arruinara así como así. Todo con Kurt era nuevo, le gustaba su inocencia, le gusta todo sobre el. Le daba un poco de miedo que la próxima situación que Kurt pudiera llegar a tener sea el doble de mala, ahí si que sería difícil charlarlo. El tampoco era el chico ejemplar, pero debía cuidar a su novio.

El castaño empezó a levantarse, miró el pecho de Blaine por unos segundos y solo retiró la mirada un poco pensativo.

-Hola Kurtie…

-No lo entiendo Blaine

-¿Qué cosa cariño?

-Esto, me perdonas… Tan así, tan comprensivo, no lo entiendo.

-Eso es porque te amo, se lo difícil que es entrar en tu espacio personal, se lo que eres Kurt, estuve allí muchísimas veces, más de las que te imaginas, pero yo quiero estar aquí para ti, y cuidarte.

-Gracias-Kurt abrazó a Blaine y escondió su rostro en el hueco del hombro.

-¿Mejor?

-Mucho, mejor. ¿Quieres café?

-Claro- Miró a su novio, era tan perfecto-Te amo.

-Yo a ti Blaine, eres increíble.

Sus labios se juntaron suavemente por unos segundos. Los dos jóvenes se levantaron y se dirigieron de la mano a la cocina

Una vez allí, Kurt preparaba café y Blaine lo miraba apoyado en la mesada.

-¿Te fue bien en la universidad?, al final no charlamos.

-Bien, me agrada que Wes esté aquí, no me siento incomodo adentro.

-Espero conocerlo…

-Le vas a encantar, es mi mejor amigo. Si quieres podemos ir a algún lado esta semana así se conozcan.

-¡Me encantaría, Blainey!

Kurt le entregó al moreno una taza roja con pequeñas estrellas rojas lo que hizo que sonriera al mirarla. Los dos se dirigieron juntos al sillon.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana?-Blaine miraba atentamente a Kurt.

-Nada… ¿Tienes pensado algo?

-Te busco y comemos juntos. ¿A que hora sales?

-A las… 12:30.

-Yo salgo más temprano.

-Está bien.

-¿Hiciste amigos?

-Si, algo así. No son como pensábamos, es más son muy parecidos a nosotros.

-Te lo dije…

Kurt alzó las cejas.

-¿Enserio Blaine?, ¿Un te lo dije?, ¿A mí, justo a Kurt Hummel?

Blaine dejó la divertida taza en la mesa ratona para tirarse sobre el cuerpo de su novio y besarlo.

-Eres genial con las cejas y las miradas, casi puedo sentir que me congelas. ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

-En Mckenly, si no aprendes a defenderte con los puños debes aprenderlo así, Blainey.

* * *

><p><em>¿Me extrañaron?, todos necesitamos vacaciones, jajajaja. La cuestión es que me tomé unos días para trabajar en 3 historias nuevas, "Alto voltaje", "Cheertown" y "Without you" que voy a estrenar el 10 de abril, Además adelanté mucho estos fics, pero voy a actualizar día por medio. Esto recien empieza chicas!, se va poniendo interesante. Descubrí que mis fics revalsan de inocencia, asique trabajo un poco en hacerlos picantes. Bueno gente, espero que les guste, voy a poder actualizar mucho más seguido asique nos estamos viendo, Besos!.<em>


	9. El amor es una mágia

_"Hey soul sister"_

* * *

><p>Apoyó sus manos tibias en las mejillas pálidas del muchacho y le depositó un besó en sus labios. El cuerpo de Blaine empujó al de Kurt dejándolo acostado en el sillon.<p>

Hace unos días que no tenían momentos así, por lo que la ansiedad de ambos subía haciendo que sus besos sean torpes y apasionados

El telefono de Blaine sonó en el momento más imprevisto a lo que el moreno apoyó su frente en la del castaño respirando entrecortadamente con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Contesta-suspiró Kurt con los ojos cerrados.

-Puede esperar-Decía volviendo a besarlo

-Puede ser importante, contesta…

Le dio un rápido beso y se sentó buscando su celular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que estaba a un costado del sillon. Era un mensaje, de Wes. Era gracioso tener un mensaje de el, hace tanto que no recibía uno.

(7:24 p.m.)

_¿Donde estas?, tenemos que empezar a hacer el corto, Romeo. Ven a mi departamento, ¿recuerdas la dirección?, nos vemos amigo. _**WES.**

Suspiró pesadamente a lo que Kurt sonrió con dulzura. Escribió rápidamente la respuesta a su amigo.

(7:26 p.m.)

_El peor momento Wesley. Estoy en… 20 minutos. _**BLAINE**

-¿Algo malo?

-Tengo que irme Kurtie. Tengo que hacer un corto con Wes para el viernes.

-Esta bien…-Kurt miró el piso.

Lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó

-No lo olvides, mañana a las 12:30.

-No lo olvidaré, te llamo a la noche.

Asintió y se levantó y acomodó distraídamente su remera.

-Tu remera está perfecta, déjala en paz.

Blaine lo miró y depositó un beso en sus labios

-Te amo, nos vemos mañana ¿si?

-Te amo Blaine, nos vemos.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió rápidamente con su chaqueta en la mano. Kurt tomó su celular y se hizo para atrás apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del sillon. Tenía 5 mensajes, era un record en el celular del castaño.

(6:35 p.m.)

_Resaca, resaca, resaca. ¿Que clase de amigo me deja tomar todo eso? _**RACHEL.**

(6:40 p.m.)

_Veo que sigues dormido. _**RACHEL**

(7:03 p.m.)

_Espero que no te moleste, le di tu número a un chico, me lo pidió. Supongo que son amigos._

(7:09 p.m.)

_¡Demonios Kurt, despierta ya!, que tan larga puede haber sido tu noche. Llámame cuando despiertes. _**RACHEL.**

Demonios que Rachel no se cansaba de mandar mensajes. Seguro que el quinto también era de ella. ¿A quien rayos le había dado su número?, la intriga lo ponía impaciente

(7:28 p.m.)

_Oye Kurt, necesito hablar contigo. Me siento mal por lo de ayer, ¿Puedes simplemente, hablar?, solo quiero eso, si quieres después te dejo tranquilo._

Ese número de teléfono era nuevo, no lo tenía agendado. Pero por el contenido del mensaje se imaginaba exactamente quien podría ser. Decidió contestarle luego de unos minutos de pensar que hacer, lo hacía solo para no parecer un completo idiota.

(9:10 p.m.)

_Encuéntrame mañana en la cafetería de NYADA a las 7:30 a.m. _**KURT.**

Sabía que eso estaba mal, lo que realmente debía haber hecho es borrar el mensaje y olvidarse de Sebastian Smythe. Pero sabía también que el muchacho no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, por lo que iba a ir solamente para aclarar las cosas y punto. No quería más problemas.

El teléfono vibró en sus piernas. El castaño pasó de seriedad total a alzar las cejas con sorpresa. No esperaba una respuesta.

(9:13 p.m.)

_Okey, entonces nos vemos mañana. _**SEBASTIAN.**

Kurt prefirió no contestarle, era mejor dejar las cosas ahí y charlar mañana. Agendó su número y se tiró para atrás en el sillon. La curiosidad lo obligaba a ir. Aunque sabía que no tendría ni que haber contestado, sabía que podía traerle muchos problemas, pero era un riesgo que debía correr.

Decidió llamar a Rachel, debía estar loca ya. Además si no lo hacía no lo iba a dejar en paz en toda la noche

-Estoy vivo, no llames a la policía todavía.

-_Estaba por hacerlo Kurt. ¿Y?, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Te divertiste? Estoy segura de que no estuviste conmigo en toda la noche._

_-_Pasaron muchas cosas, fue todo muy raro. No me acuerdo de mucho.

-_¡Descontrol! No soy la única por suerte._

-No, no eres la única esta vez, ¿estas libre?

_-Si, Finn se fue a pasar esta semana en Sotheby. _

-Ven, trae tus cosas y vamos mañana a NYADA juntos.

_-Eso solo significa que hay algo que tengo que saber. ¿Algo de que preocuparse?_

-No, no. Solo, ven.

_-Estoy ahí en quince o venite minutos. _

-Te espero Rei.

_-Ya voy, te quiero._

* * *

><p>El timbre resonó en toda la casa. Abrió la puerta y se encontraba su radiante mejor amiga mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Eso lo hacía cuando quería saber todo con detalles. Se sentía feliz, podía contar con alguien ahora.<p>

-Hola Kurtie.

-Hey, pasa.

Se desplomó en el sillon, la morena dejó su bolso en el sillon e imito a su amigo.

-¿Y Bien?- Lo miraba impaciente.

Suspiró con fuerza antes de comenzar-Me emborraché. Besé a Sebastian…

-¡Kurt!-Lo miraba completamente atónita.

-¿Pedimos pizza?-Se levantaba rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro que más bien parecía una mueca

-No te saldrás de esta tan así, Hummel.-Quedó mirándolo unos instantes-Queso extra y pepéronni, Hummel.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de la pizzería que estaba a solo unas calles de su departamento.

-Hola, si, buenas noches, quería pedir una pizza para… Si, Hummel. Hola David. Si, estoy con Rachel, quiere queso extra. Muy bien, tráela o me comerá.-Colgó y miró con una sonrisa a Rachel.

-Hoy está trabajando David.

-¿David?, no sabía nada de el desde… Que llegamos cási-Lo miró perpleja-Aún así me debes algo. ¿Vas a contarme o tendré que sacarte la respuesta a golpes?

-¿Enserio vas a golpearme, Berry?-La miró desafiante-No matarías a una mosca.

-Pruébame, Hummel-Lo miró desafiante unos segundos y le sonrió-¡Vamos Kurt!, Dímelo, si te pego terminarás por no hablar.

-Chica inteligente-Dijo caminando al sillon.

-Y bien, ¿Blaine sabe?

-Sip-La miró unos segundos-Me perdonó.

-¿Tan así? Estuvimos un rato largo charlándolo, se fue hace unos minutos.

-Oh, solo intenta no volver a cometer locuras, Blaine no te perdonara…

El sonido de la puerta la interrumpió. Kurt caminó hacia ahí y la abrió.

-Hola, ¿Cuánto es?

-10 dólares-Le sonrió.

-Quédate con el cambio.-Recibió la pizza y se dirigió al sillon.

-No es todo, Rei.

-Suéltalo entonces-Tomó una porción.

-¿Recuerdas quien te pidió mi número?

-Aja-Masticaba mientras lo miraba expectante

-Era Sebastian.

-¡No!, era el hermano de Harmony… _Oh-_Miraba incrédula.

-Exacto, son medios hermanos, me pidió perdón, dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Que si quería luego me dejaba tranquilo.

-¿Irás?

-No me queda de otra. Iré a hablar solamente.

-Solo ten cuidado, algo se trae.

-No creo que se traiga nada, me parece que es buen chico.

-No lo sé Kurt. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No… no, no. Sería demasiado incomodo.

-Si, es verdad sería incomodo. ¿Cuándo irás?

-Mañana, a las 7:30 a.m. en la cafetería

-Ya veo… Creo que…

-Amo cuando te pones sobre protectora.-La miraba con ternura.

-Tu lindo hermano me mataría si algo te sucede, Kurtie.

-Vamos a dormir, sino mañana no podrás hablar con ese muchacho. Son las 23:34 p.m.-Miraba su celular con atención.

-Si, mamá- Se levantaba del sillón, extendiéndole una mano a su amiga para ayudarla a levantarse.

Se dirigieron a la habitación Kurt. Luego de una rigurosa limpieza de cutis de ambos. Se decidieron a ponerse los pijamas y acostarse. Comenzaron a charlar hasta que Kurt comenzó a quedarse dormido. Rachel lo miró con cariño y lo tapó con la colcha, hacía frío y el siempre tenía la maldita costumbre de destaparse a la noche, o sino le robaba la frazada. Era todo un problemático, pero era su mejor amigo gay problemático.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong> _Yo quiero una mejor amiga como Rachel... Oh si, Cierto, la tengo. Diganme si Rachel no es super tierna. _

_Okey, cambiando de tema, me deben estar queriendo matar, dije que iba a subir día de por medio, nunca cumplo, que mala escritora... Asique ahora no pondré fecha estimada por si acaso. Tengo los capitulos hechos asique no tardaré cási nada en subirlos, solo espero tener tiempo para entrar._

_Quizas me salen algunas palabras argentinas, si no las entienden me avisan. Trato de escribirlo de la mejor forma para que todos me comprendan, pero a veces solo me brotan._

_Bien, solo resta decir que el 10 de ábril entrenaré tres fics nuevos. "Without you", "Cheertown" y "Alto Voltaje". _

_Nos vemos pronto chicas!_


	10. Baby, ¡You are a firework!

_"Gracias a dios me enamoré de tí."_

* * *

><p>La alarma del celular sobresaltó a ambos. Kurt tomó una almohoada y la colocó en su rostro tratando de dormirse de nuevo. La música seguía inundando la habitación y no había forma de caer de vuelta en el sueño.<p>

El muchacho gruñó desganadamente y Rachel arrastraba sus pies hacia el baño. Luego de una ardua preparación de ambos, estaban listos para NYADA. Kurt por alguna razón tenía una sensación en su estomago, una sensación extraña, nunca antes la había sentido, era una mezcla de Nervios y ansias. Quería saber que era Sebastian. Quería saber si su impresión era correcta o solo era una prejuzgación por parte de el.

El viaje en auto fue silencioso, iban escuchando buena música. Intercambiaron algunas palabras como para terminar con el silencio. No era incomodo, solo que no estaban acostumbrados a tanto silencio.

Llegaron al aparcamiento del edificio y estacionaron.

-Te dejo con… ¿Tu chico?-Sonrió en forma de burla.

-JA-JA-Rodó los ojos y se dirigió al café.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa condenada sensación, con cada paso que daba, más fuerte se hacia y las piernas de Kurt eran más débiles. Demonios que no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Cuando entró pudo ver a Sebastian sentado en la mesa golpeando nerviosa e impacientemente el pie en el piso. Pensó en la idea de salir corriendo y enviarle un mensaje que no iría, demasiado tarde, lo había visto y le sonreía tímidamente.

Se acercó, debían terminar con todo esto de una maldita vez.

-Hola Sebastian…-Se sentó en frente.

-Hey… Kurt.-Respiró pesadamente y se levantó de la silla-Voy a ordenar, ¿Pido algo para ti?

-No. Desayuné en casa, gracias.

Se dirigió al mostrador para pedir un café mediano. No tardó mucho en regresar. Se veía más tranquilo.

Se sentó y lo observó unos segundos.

-Oye, Kurt… Yo solo, lo siento. Te juro que no lo habría hecho sobrio y menos si tienes novio-Tomó una bocanada de aire para seguir-Me odio…-Suspiró-Me odio por todo esto, no hace una semana que nos conocimos y ya me deber odiar-Bajó la mirada al vaso.

-Hey-lo miró, esa mirada que lo hacia sentir tan culpable aunque no era culpa de nadie-Para mi es difícil, mi espacio personal es algo… Tan estrecho que…

-¿Crees que para mí no lo es?-Lo interrumpió exclamando-¡Toda mi vida fui el muchacho imbecil que ocultaba su sexualidad por miedo al "quediran"!. Y llego aquí pensando que todo sería diferente-Suspiró-Es diferente, si. Mucho peor.-Comenzó a sollozar.

-Sebastian…-Murmuró tomando su mano y sentándose a su lado-Tengo novio y lo sabes, discúlpame si lo entendiste mal-Lo abrazó, el ojiverde comenzó a llorar desconsolado contra su pecho-Pero aquí me tienes, para lo que necesites, ¿entendiste? No estas solo, yo te ayudare, _en todo._

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire tratando de tranquilizarse-Está bien, gracias-se separó y limpió sus lágrimas-Gracias-murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De nada, Seb-Le sonrió-Oye, tendría que irme, tengo clases en…-Miró su celular-Diez minutos, ¿nos vemos luego?

-¡Claro!, nos vemos, Kurt. Gracias.

Bien, eso fue fácil, no pensaba que Kurt iba a estar tranquilo en tan poco tiempo. Pensaba que era la clase de muchacho que era súper cerrado y difícil. Sonrió al pensar en la idea de que había pasado la peor parte.

Caminó hacia la clase, odiaba esta parte del día, la profesora Daniels no paraba de hablar y solo hacia que Kurt tuviera más sueño.

Seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho Sebastian. No tenía idea si lo que había hecho estaba bien, pero primero lo conocería y después lo juzgaría. En fin, parecía un muchacho que tomó malas decisiones y la vida solo lo abofeteó. O era muy buen actor y Kurt se había tragado todo el actin.

* * *

><p>Se apoyó en la puerta de su auto esperando a que su novio saliera. El moreno no venía solo al parecer, había convencido a Wes de que abandonara el sillon de su casa y que lo acompañara a conocer a Kurt.<p>

-Estoy ansioso-Su sonrisa se ensanchaba más y más.

-Blaine Anderson, no has crecido en lo absoluto.

-Te va a encantar, parece salido de una portada de _Vogue._

Wes miró a Blaine con una sonrisa, movía su cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Nadie puede negar que estas enamorado, amigo.

El moreno miraba la puerta, esperaba encontrar a su novio saliendo tan radiante como siempre. No podía esperar a ver la cara que pondría cuando vea a Wes.

-Bla…Blaine, ¿Ese no es…?

-Sebastian…-Murmuró mirando atónito

El muchacho había estacionado su BMW gris al lado del auto de Blaine. Antes de entrar en el auto se encontró con los familiares rostros de sus ex compañeros de Dalton

-¡Hey! Blaine Anderson y… ¡Wes!

-Ho…Hola Sebastian, ¿Que haces aquí?

-Estudio, aquí-Sonreía al ver la expresión de Blaine, amaba cuando miraba con esa cara de borrego.

-Oh…

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?, la ultima vez que los ví usaban esos feos blazers…

-Venimos a ver al maravilloso novio de Blaine-Wes trataba de mantener todo en control.

Sebastian los miró sorprendidos

-¿Maravilloso novio?-Kurt venía caminando atrás de ellos.

-K…Kurt, emh, eh… Nosotros… Hablábamos de ti-Respiró fuertemente para tranquilizarse-Wes, Sebastian mis ex compañeros de Dalton-Trataba de sonar tranquilo, pero su rostro lo delataba, trató de sonreír, pero lo que resultó fue una extraña mueca.

-Bien, creo que estoy de más aquí-Lanzó un guiñó disimulado a Blaine-Mejor me voy, abrió la puerta e ingresó al auto.

-Mierda…-Murmuró Wes notando la tensión en el aire.

Blaine quedó mirando el auto que se alejaba. Pestañeaba tratando de volver a la realidad. Eso lo había tomado desprevenido, no se esperaba en lo absoluto que Sebastian Smythe estuviera estudiando con junto a su novio. Eso era un problema, y muy grande debía decir…

-Kurt-Logró volver al mundo-El es Wes. Mi mejor amigo, el que te conté.-Sonrió.-Lo convencí de que viniera a comer con nosotros para que se conozcan.

-Un placer Wes.-Le sonrió-¿Vamos?-Miró a Blaine con una sonrisa y le sonrió. Lo tomó de espaldas y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros-Después hablamos-Susurró en su oído

Se subieron al auto y manejaron hasta un restaurante donde solían comer Kurt y Blaine en el verano. Llegaron y se sentaron en una mesa al lado de un ventanal que les permitía ver todo. Por dios, esa mesa si que les traía recuerdos, recuerdos de sus primeros almuerzos, sus primeras conversaciones, sus primeros besos.

Consultaron los menues y llamaron a la mesera para ordenar sus comidas.

-Buenos días ¿Tomo su orden?-Dijo mecánicamente.

-Si-Sonrió cortésmente-Tres platos de Spaghetti.

-Bien-Anotó en un papel el pedido-En seguida-Sonrió.

Los silencios que compartían ahí, siempre eran silencios pacíficos, que querían decir que todo estaba bien, este era un silencio completamente incomodo. Kurt miraba la servilleta de color carmín sobre la mesa ausentemente. Wes le lanzaba miradas de preocupación a Blaine, y Blaine simplemente se quería morir ahí.

-¿Y bien?-Trató de romper el silencio-¿Salen hace mucho?

-Dentro de poco se cumplirán 2 meses-Blaine miró a Kurt y sonrió. Kurt seguía mirando la condenada servilleta, pero en cuanto escucho esto miró a Blaine tímido y una pequeña sonrisa se pinto en sus labios.

-Oh…-Dijo sin saber que más decir.

Era evidente de que Kurt estaba asimilando todas las imágenes, al parecer se había empecinado en no de decir una sola palabra.

Pronto la mesera volvió con sus almuerzos. La comida seguía silenciosa, Blaine y Wes habían intercambiado un par de frases y Kurt solo asentía, sonreía complacientemente, y decía un par de "Ajam".

Levantó la vista, tenía que salir de su mundo de una vez-¿Blaine cambió mucho desde la secundaria?

-Bastante-Le sonrió-Blaine era el adolescente rebelde del grupo, mas de una vez cási lo acecinamos con los muchachos. Nos crispaba los nervios con cada idea insólita que se le ocurría.

Kurt miró a Blaine y comenzó a reír. Blaine y Wes se miraron y comenzaron a reír también.

-Por ahora está más maduro. Debo decir que me agrada el nuevo Blaine.

-Demonios Wes, tu vida hubiera sido muy aburrida sin mí y mis locuras. Ya verás que empezarás a extrañarlas.

-Espero que no… Sino tendré que hacer de nuevo de tu psicólogo y mamá.

-Mientras estés aquí ya veras que volverás a enloquecerte.

-¿Eso crees?-Abrió sus ojos fingiendo estar sorprendido-¿Habrán psicólogos cerca?

Kurt prestaba mucha atención a esa conversación, reía a carcajadas. Le parecía comiquísimo.

-Eso espero… Sino tendré que lidiar con dos desquiciados-Kurt dijo con una sonrisa.

Charlaron y comieron alegremente, ya habían entrado totalmente en confianza. El almuerzo empezaba a entrar en calor con cada mirada que Blaine le lanzaba a Kurt.

Terminaron de comer.

-¿Les parece si nos vamos?, Wes te llevamos a tu departamento-Blaine dijo levantándose

-Demonios Blaine, recién empezaba la diversión.

-Pues… No querrás ver lo que haremos con Kurt ahora, ¿O si?-Blaine alzó una ceja y sonrió casi seductoramente.

-Uhg ¡Blaine!, tendré ese extraño pensamiento en mi cabeza toda la condenada semana.

-Te lo dije…

-Solo alcáncenme a casa y no den detalles por favor-Cerró sus ojos tratando de olvidarse de lo que le había dicho Blaine.

Kurt se sonrojó levemente, no podía creer lo que había dicho Blaine, tenía que tener mucha confianza en alguien para poder mencionar si quiera eso. Comenzó a reírse nerviosamente.

Se dirigieron al auto de Blaine y condujeron hasta el departamento de Wes. Iban riendo y escuchando música que escuchaban cuando estaban en la academia.

Llegaron por fin.

-Bien chicos, me encantó el almuerzo, que se diviertan, y por favor no hagan cochinadas- Sonrió y salió del auto.

-Adiós Wes-Decía entre risas Kurt.

-Adiós Mongomery, nos vemos mañana-Le hizo un gesto con la mano.

Blaine esperó unos segundos hasta que su amigo entrara a la casa. Miró a Kurt de reojo, estaba totalmente serio mirando hacia abajo, el moreno levanto su barbilla para que lo mirara.

-Hey…-Acarició su mejilla y le dio un suave beso apenas rozando sus labios.

Kurt amarró sus brazos en el cuello, enredando sus dedos en los rizos, apoyó su frente en la de Blaine mirándolo, el moreno seguía con los ojos cerrados. Lo besó un poco más intensamente, Blaine sentía que no era suficiente, necesitaba más. Pronto la intensidad comenzó a subir. Poco a poco comenzaba a excitarse, en cualquier momento se tiraba sobre Kurt y comenzaban a hacerlo ahí. El castaño pareció leerle la mente, abrió su boca para dejar ingresar la lengua de Blaine.

-Blaine…-Gimió en su boca apoyándose en la ventanilla del auto.- Blaine-Dijo un poco más fuerte para que el moreno lo escuchara.

Se separó un poquito y observó a Kurt, seguía con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta.

-Lo…Lo siento.

-Lleguemos a mi departamento primero-Le lanzó una sonrisa picara y no lo soltaba del cuello.

-Esta bien…-Le sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong>_Holaaaaaa. Primero, se que me deben odiar por tardarme tanto, no voya tratar de poner una escusa estupida, no lo subía porque sentía que algo le faltaba, no se, ahora creo que me conformé con esto. Disfruto muchisimo escribiendo esta novela, me encanta imaginarme a estos dos haciendo todo lo que hacen cuando me siento mal. jajajaja, me saca los nervios absolutamente._

_ ¡Feliz capitulo diez!. ¡Llegamos al diez gente!, Oh yeaaaaaaah. Jajajaja, bueno, no me digan que aunque esten enojados no son super tiernos._

_¡A la espera del 3x15! Los nervios me matan, quiero saber que pasaaaa. Me van a tener que internar en un loquero hasta el 10 de abril, por dios trini, que haremos contigo cariño. _

_Bien, eso es todo, que lo disfruten y dejen sus criticas, comentarios bla bla. Besos!._


	11. together

_"-Entonces, escúchame bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse, mientras nos amemos, nada puede separarnos… Nada en el mundo Blaine. Y si llegara a haber alguna inseguridad, por más pequeña que sea, la podemos arreglar, hablándolo… Juntos."_

* * *

><p>Ni si quiera esperaron a estar en la comodidad de su casa para seguir con lo que iniciaron en el auto. Ya habían comenzado a devorarse en el ascensor. Empujaron la puerta con la cadera torpemente. Los dos se besaban apasionadamente, Blaine lo mantenía completamente pegado a el tomándolo por la cintura.<p>

Se dirigieron a la habitación torpemente sin separarse, sus lenguas estaban haciendo una fiesta.

Tropezaron con la cama y el moreno terminó sobre Kurt. Blaine se separó un poco y comenzó a quitarle la remera con una sonrisa juguetona. Comenzó a besar su cuello y tocaba su pecho lampiño con sus tibias manos, lo que hacia que Kurt gemir ruidosamente.

Ahora Kurt le sacaba la remera. Sonrió al encontrar el cuerpo de Blaine, tostado y marcado… Jamás había visto algo así, tan… Perfecto. Blaine reía al ver la reacción de Kurt al ver su cuerpo. Lo tomó por la cara y comenzó a besarlo intensamente.

Kurt sonrió en sus labios-Eres… Jodidamente sexy-Lo miró a los ojos, su mirada estaba llena de lujuria

Blaine se rió-Te amo-Dijo en un suspiro.

-Blaine… Yo-No podía terminar la frase, su respiración estaba entrecortada. El contacto entre los suaves labios de Blaine y su piel hacía que se estremeciera completamente.-Yo…Te amo-Dijo torpemente.

-Blaine-Murmuró debajo de sus labios.-

-¿Mhm?-No pretendía separarse.

-Blaine-Murmuró más fuerte para que lo escuchase.

-¡Mhm!

-Tu teléfono, Blaine-Se separó un poco y lo miró decepcionado.

Blaine tomó su teléfono del pantalón y suspiró.

-El peor momento mamá-Murmuró frustrado acostado en el pecho de Kurt.

-Contesta-Dijo Kurt acariciando su espalda.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, Blainey, es tu mamá.

Sonrió y se levanto de sobre Kurt. Sabía que "Blainey" significaba "Tranquilo, cariño, todo está perfecto", amaba cuando Kurt lo llamaba así le daba mucha tranquilidad.

-¿Mamá?-Caminaba de un lado para el otro nerviosamente.

_-Hola, Cariño. ¿Qué haces?_

-Nada, trabajo en un proyecto para la universidad.-Frunció levemente el ceño y se dio cuenta que había llegado a la cocina

_-Que bien. Oye Blaine, el fin de semana que viene iremos con Rory para tomarnos unas… pequeñas vacaciones._

-¿Quieren parar en mi departamento?

_-Si no es mucha molestia…_

-¡Claro que no mamá!, vengan, les tengo sorpresas.

_-Esta bien cariño, nos vemos entonces, te dejo seguir con tu proyecto que seguro te interrumpí, te quiero._

-Igual yo, saludos a Rory. Los espero.

¿Su madre lo llamaba?, ¿Desde cuando su madre lo llamaba y se preocupaba tanto? Siempre había sido una madre cariñosa, pero desde que su padre se había ido de la casa, Blaine sentía que ya no tenía madre. Ella estaba tan deprimida que no le prestaba nada de atención al muchacho. Cuando se fue a New York, ella conoció a un hombre, Rory, y ahora le prestaba mucha menos atención. Algo quería, era muy extraño que de un momento para el otro vuelva a ser la madre cariñosa que era cuando el era un pequeño niño.

No era momento de pensar en eso. Kurt ahora era su… Familia, era todo el amor que le quedaba.

Ingresó en la habitación. Kurt estaba levantando los almohadones que habían dejado regados en el suelo, ya tenía su remera puesta. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta y lo observó con ternura.

Kurt notó su presencia y le lanzó una sonrisa.

Se acercó por atrás y lo tomó por la cintura.

-Lo arruiné, lo siento.-Apoyó su quijada en el hombro.

Kurt se giró y lo miró dulcemente. Lo tomó de la nuca atrayéndolo con un tranquilo y suave beso. Se separó y apoyó su frente en la de Blaine. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados aún.

-No arruinaste nada, tonto, está todo más que bien.

-Podemos terminar lo que empezamos-Le dijo picaramente.

Kurt lo miró con una ceja alzada-Luego, cariño-Le guiñó un ojo.

Blaine hizo un pequeño puchero y lo miró inocentemente-Aguafiestas.

Kurt se rió y lo abrazó.

-Oye, ¿Quieres conocer a mi madre y a su… prometido?

Kurt lo miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos-¡Me encantaría!

-¿Enserio?-Lo miró ilusionado.

-¡Claro Blaine!, eres mi novio y me encantaría conocer a tu familia. Seguro que son magnificos como tu. Todo tu es magnifico, me encantaría conocer a la mujer que te crió tan perfecto.

Blaine lo miró con un brillo en sus ojos. Nunca pensó que alguien se interesara tanto en su vida. Kurt era un ángel en verdad.

-¿Te ayudo?-Le sonrió.

-Bueno, luego si quieres podríamos hacer café-Le dijo terminando de acomodar los almohadones sobre la cama.

-¿Es una costumbre ya?

-¿Qué cosa, cariño?

-Esto, el café. Siempre terminamos en café.-Colocó el oso de felpa que le había regalado el en su primer mes en la cama.

-Lo adoro-Le sonrió.

-Otra cosa que tenemos en común, Kurtie.

-Si… eso creo-Le guiñó un ojo, seguido por su remera que quedó colgada en su cabeza.-Vamos-Lo tomó de la mano.

Blaine se puso la remera y Kurt lo guió a la cocina.

Por fin allí, Kurt comenzó a hacer el café y Blaine se sentó al lado de el sobre la mesada. Lo veía tan embobado que no se daba cuenta, tenía esa sonrisa idiota que solo la tienen los que se enamoran perdidamente de alguien, esa mirada tan brillosa cuando lo veía tan hermoso preparando café. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma, era un aroma especial, dulce, con la mezcla del delicioso perfume de Kurt y el café, por dios, cuantos recuerdos le traía el café, días sin dormir solo por ir a tomar café con Kurt para tener algo de que charlar… Charlas que siempre terminaban en algo más. ¿Era posible que todo eso hubiera pasado en solo casi tres meses? Era posible al parecer, porque estaba pasando, ni si quiera se daba cuenta en el paso de los días, solo disfrutaba cada segundo que tenía al lado de Kurt. Hubieron celos, si, pero nada que unos cuantos mimos no pudieran sanar. Lo amaba, eso estaba claro. Lo amaba demasiado.

-¿Qué te pasa?, estas soñando despierto al parecer.

Lo miró unos segundos.

-Contigo-Le sonrió.

Si lo amaba tenía que hacerlo, tenía que contarle eso que se estaba guardando, esa condenada mochila que pensó que ya no la tendría que cargar más. Pero al parecer no quería irse, esa pesada mochila estaba empecinada en hacerle la vida imposible, se llamaba Sebastian Smythe.

_Ahora o nunca._

-¿Kurt…?-Su tono se volvió agudo y nervioso.

-¿Mhm?-Estaba ocupado con el café por lo que no levantó la vista, no notó la expresión de Blaine que era como un letrero de hotel que decía _"NERVIOS"._

-Creo…Creo que no te conté todo.

Kurt frunció levemente el ceño y lo miró confundido-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues…Si, creo que hay algo que estuve omitiendo, y si te amo tengo que decírtelo.

Kurt lo miraba curioso y confundido. Le extendió la taza y lo tomó de la mano guiándolo a las altas banquetas que había en la cocina.

-Dime Blaine-Le dijo sentándose.

Tomó una bocanada de aire-¿Recuerdas a Sebastian?-Dijo evitando la mirada completamente.

-Si…-Tragó pesado-¿Qué pasa con el?-Estaba más pálido de lo normal.

-¿Hablaste con el?-Kurt lo miró confundido, ¿A dónde quería llegar?-Es decir… ¿Se conocían?

-Algo así…

-¿Algo así?-Preguntó impaciente.

-Cási nada. ¿Qué demonios pasa con el, Blaine?-Empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Suspiró y bebió un poco del café caliente para tranquilizarse un poco.

-Kurt… Emh, bueno, el y yo… Tú sabes que nos conocíamos hace tiempo ya… Y... Emh…-Comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos

-¿Blaine?-Dijo impaciente

-¿Mmh?

-Estas balbuceando-Lo miró serio-¡Vamos Blaine, me estas desesperando!

Suspiró-Cuando era un adolecente, hace no mucho, yo experimentaba mi adolescencia como todos, era gay, pero a los chicos gay nunca les iba nada bien, por lo que decidí guardármelo para mí hasta… Estar listo para salir…

-Si, ¿A que viene esto?-Lo interrumpió impaciente.

-Espera, Kurt…Solo espera, es difícil-Suspiró para poder seguir-Fui por años el idiota popular, el reprimido sexual, en realidad. Me decía a mi mismo que era bisexual para tomar a una chica de la mano y sentirme normal por unos minutos….

-Mjm…

-Tengo un punto, lo prometo. Conocí a Sebastian, conocí a Sebastian, nos hicimos mejores amigos, era muy como yo. Un día… no se a que vino la conversación, pero nos confesamos mutuamente que éramos gay, entonces experimentamos y… teníamos sexo por diversión.

Los ojos de Blaine estaban brillosos, no era enamoramiento eso, no era ese brillo bobo. Este era un brillo que anunciaban las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

Apoyó los codos en la mesada y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Blaine…-Murmuró mientras sacaba las manos de su rostro para encontrar sus ojos pardos llenos de lágrimas-¿Por qué te pones así?, sucedió hace mucho.

-Pues te conocí y te juro que te amo muchísimo. Pero el ahora está aquí y tengo miedo de que lo arruine, o arruinarlo yo-Decía entre sollozos.

Kurt suspiró pesadamente pensando exactamente en que decir, no estaba acostumbrado en ser el soporte de su novio, no lo había visto llorar así nunca, solo cuando mencionaba lo mucho que extrañaba a sus padres. Pero esto era diferente, era totalmente nuevo. Los dos habían cometido cási el mismo error, solo que Blaine no estaba borracho, y lo hacía más bien para cubrir su pellejo. En realidad eran situaciones completamente diferentes, pero tenían algo en común, había sido con Sebastian y tenían miedo de perderse el uno al otro. Eso le daba algo de seguridad para hablar y consolarlo.

-Oye-Lo miró a los ojos-¿Me amas no?

Blaine asintió con las lágrimas aun bajándole por el rostro.

-Y sabes que yo te amo también…Muchísimo.

Volvió a asentir afirmativamente.

-Entonces, escúchame bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse, mientras nos amemos, nada puede separarnos… Nada en el mundo Blaine. Y si llegara a haber alguna inseguridad, por más pequeña que sea, la podemos arreglar, hablándolo… Juntos.

Blaine asintió, Kurt lo abrazó y el moreno se acurrucó en sus brazos sollozando aún.

-Y claro-Su voz se volvió ronca y baja-Lo vamos a arreglar con muchos besos y mimos.-Le sonrió seductoramente.

Blaine sonrió tímidamente y Kurt le depositó un beso en los labios.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: <strong>_Hola!. Bueno deben odiarme por tardarme tanto. La verdad me odio por hacer llorar a Blaine, pero esto se pone peor chicas. Se que me van a odiar por lo que pasará, pero es necesario para la existencia de mi linda historia. ¿Les gustó el capitulo?, a mi si, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, espero que les llegue. Bueno, che me voy a dormir por que mañana tengo escuela y no dormí nada ayer. Un beso, dejen sus reviews sobre la historia!_


End file.
